Normal Lessons of Life
by RowdyRomantic
Summary: Define Normal? This Story is about life 5 years after the so called ult. battle it features Piper and Leo however, all the characters are involved as it should be.love/fluff/anger/romance/ pain/joy/hurt/magic/demons."Piper finds out normal is not perfect.
1. Normal Life

Hi… this is my first attempt at a fan fiction… I truly hope you like reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

I am a huge Charmed fan and in my quest to find out about future Charmed books being published. I discovered fan fiction (yeah, I know it hard to believe that people don't know about it, but I really did not) anyway now I am hooked!

After reading many of the stories I got the idea to try to write one. It's been a long time since I've written anything, but I thought I would give it a try. I really had no intention of even submitting the story to the site, but as the adventure unfolded I changed my mind and decided to post the first couple chapters and get a reaction.

As you review be honest (I can cry in my own home you'll never see me) but please remember **I'm not a writer,** I just like to write ( I forgot how much) and I love Charmed and now I'm caught up in the fan fiction frenzy.

I really try to respect the cannon of Charmed. Why mess with a good thing.

But Leo with no powers, give me a break… The charmed ones and the most magical children ever without a white lighter (how dumb did Brad think we were.)

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any of the CHARMED characters. I just love and miss them.

**Thank you, Constance Burge for developing a wonderful cast of characters and adventures.**

**Chapter 1**

**A Normal Life**

Beep…..Beep…Beep... Beep … Oh my god whatever the source of the horrible noise, is I swear I'll blow it to smithereens. Was the first thought in Piper Halliwell's, brain as her conscious mind, began to wake from the deep sleep, she was in only to realize that it was her alarm clock and not a demonic threat that had separated her from blissful sleep.

She sighed reached over and turned off the cause of the dreadful sound. Piper opened her eyes to see the time, it was 6:45 A.M. instinctively she knew her husband was already up and had gone to work at magic school, she frowned when she looked at Leo's side of the bed and it was empty she hated waking up alone, she pushed the blankets, off her body and stood to face the day.

Piper stood looking at her own reflection in the mirror as she brushed her teeth; it seemed strange to look at the mature looking woman, looking back at her. It seemed like just yesterday the Phoebe, had coined them SHW("Single Hot Witches") in reality it certainly was longer than yesterday since she and her sisters, found out that they were the "Charmed Ones" whose destiny it was to save the world from evil and protect innocents along the way. As she peered closer to her reflection she could see a few tiny lines around her eyes.

This must be my imagination, thought Piper I can't possibly be getting crow's feet because I'm still a MHW (Married Hot Witch) she hoped her husband, thought so too. She turned off the light and went to wake the boys for school.

Piper opened the door to the bedroom, which was shared by her son's Wyatt and Chris they were both sleeping peacefully without a care in the world and for that she was grateful. She knew that before long there destiny's would begin to unfold and that the great evil of their generation would rear its ugly head and put her children in unthinkable danger, but for now they were living demon free at least demon free as possible for a Halliwell .

"Morning Boys" she said as she walk past the bunk beds that were against the wall. She smiled when she thought about the great bed debate. She did not want to buy bunk beds she thought bunk beds, were unsafe just plain normal twin beds would be fine after all the beds were just for sleeping.

_**Wyatt and Chris really wanted the bunk beds and she was so set against it she kept telling them no. **_

_**When it was time to go to the furniture store and pick out the beds. Leo took her hand and walked over to the section where all the bunk beds were. **_**"**_**Explain to me what is wrong with bunk beds, what are you so afraid of?" asked Leo grabbing Piper her other hand and looking right into her eyes.**_

_**Already getting the sinking feeling she was going to lose this battle she snapped "duh…. Leo, Chris will break his neck you see the way he wants to climb up and jump off everything already. 'I'm scared they will get hurt!" **_

**"**_**Piper, they will have so much fun look at this one it's like a fort "Said Leo pointing to a rustic looking bed.**_

_**Piper eyed the bed as she remembered the whispers that her "little angels" were having with their father before leaving the manor this afternoon. **_

**"**_**Piper I know you want to protect them but, boys have to be boys and that includes climbing and jumping." Said Leo with that sweet little boy smile that **_**always **_**got to her.**_

**"**_**Is that so?" she said arching one eyebrow at him as he as seen her do a million time before. **_

**"**_**Yes, it's true, but I have another good reason that the boys should have buck beds. "Confirmed Leo**_

**"**_**Just what might that be?" asked Piper looking into her husband's handsome face.**_

**"**_**If there is a demon attack it will be much easier for Wyatt to protect both himself and Chris with his shield if they are together than if Chris, is on the other side of the room. "Explained Leo .**_

_**At that moment Piper could not have loved her husband more! He had been able to calm her fears, please her children all while thinking of their safety.**_

_**He knew that battle was won when she crossed her arms and tilted her head and said "Chris is on the bottom bunk and that's finial".**_

_**Leo laughed at his wife's, coy smile "that's fine honey." he said as he put his arms around his beautiful wife and kissed her on the forehead.**_

**"**Alright, boys it's time to get up" Piper said to her son's as she opened up the curtains, to allow the morning sun, to flood the room, with light the same way her mother and grandmother had done years before.

"Just 5 more minutes mom, please" begged Piper's oldest son who was looking more like his father every day.

Wyatt had the same beautiful green eyes and thick and unruly blond hair as Leo and his mother's aversion to mornings.

"Okay, 5 minutes" she said as she pulled his blanket down to the foot of the bed.

"Mom!" He yelled as he pulled the sheet over his head.

Piper's youngest son laughed at his brother's whining."Good morning Mommy." Chris said to his mother as she sat down on the bottom bunk next to him..

"Good morning peanut" answered Piper, as she looked into the face of her youngest child who always woke up happy.

He too had his father's eyes but he had dark brown hair and fair skin like his mother and he unlike his brother loved to get up early. Piper could not count the times that she had woken up to find Leo and Chris had already been up for hours. They would be watching cartoons or just talking and hanging out.

"Mom…." Chris said with a smile and a groan you're not supposed to call me that anymore."

"Oh that's right I forgot" Piper told him "it's just that you have always been my little peanut"

"It's alright mom" he said with pure love in his eyes "but don't forget in front of my friends okay. "Asked Chris "okay buddy, you got it." Piper told her youngest son as she stood up.

Chris jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom.

Piper reached up to grab the sheet that Wyatt had clung to as he begged for a few minutes more of sleep.

"It's time to get up mister." said Piper

Her oldest son replied with another grown.

"Wyatt its Friday you can sleep in tomorrow" said his mother as she walked out of the bedroom.

Knowing it was no use to fight it any longer Wyatt, sat up on the side of the bed. He sat there for just a second, he just started to jump off the bed when he heard his mother's voice from the hallway.

"You better be using that ladder Wyatt Mathew."

Wyatt sighed, rolled his eyes and looked at his brother who had just walked back into the bedroom. "How did she know?" he asked

Chris just shrugged his shoulders and said "I don't know... she is a mom they know everything."

Piper who had heard Chris's answer to Wyatt's question smiled to herself as she continued walking down the stairs.

Maybe she had her normal life after all!


	2. A Dog Day

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any of the CHARMED characters. I just love and miss them.

**Thank you, Constance Burge for developing a wonderful cast of characters and adventures.**

**Chapter 2**

**A Dog Day**

Piper pulled out the boxes of cereal and put them on the table next to the place settings she had set out the night before. She absolutely hated that fact that _her_ children seem to prefer boxed sugary cereal to her cooking.

To Piper cooking was a way to show love, it calmed her nerves it made her happy she enjoyed doing it. So many times people including her family would say you don't have to bother cooking but, to Piper it was never a bother not ever.

At least she could usually get the boys to eat some fresh fruit. Piper busied herself cutting up some bananas and strawberries she knew form experience that if she did not cut them up and place the dish on the table next to the cereal that neither Chris nor Wyatt would never take the time to eat any fruit unless it was dehydrated and inside a cereal box.

As Piper sat the dish on the table she noticed two hands written notes one addressed to Wyatt and the other to Chris she smiled knowing they were from Leo. He would leave them notes every so often since he was almost always gone when they were up eating breakfast and getting ready for school.

Sometimes he would remind them of a chore; sometimes the note would contain a funny Joke other times he would simply ask them to make an extra effort to help someone throughout the day.

Chris broke the silence in the room as he ran into the kitchen and leaped into the chair. "Careful" Piper said to her youngest son as she watched him pick up a strawberry and pop into his mouth. "Dad left me a note" he said he picked the folded piece of paper up.

Although Chris was only six he could read some words and Piper knew that the note would be written with that in mind. "Do you need some help with the words?" Piper asked Chris as he began to read the note.

_Chris,_

_Help Wyatt take out the trash. _

_Thank you,_

_Dad_

"No Mom, I can read it" Chris said so proudly. "Dad wants me to help Wyatt".

At that moment Blue and white Orbs of brilliant light formed in to Piper's Seven year old son Wyatt "No unnecessary orbing in the house Wyatt" Piper reminded her oldest son for what must have been the 10 millionth time.

"Dad left you a note Wyatt" said Chris as he handed his brother a folded up piece of paper. Wyatt reached for the note and read what was written.

_Wyatt,_

_Have a good bus ride today._

_Don't forget the trash!_

_Thank you_

_Dad_

Wyatt sighed as he put the note down and grabbed the box of fruit loops that was sitting on the table in front of him. He knew is his dad was disappointed in him for lying about the fight on the bus last week, but he already said he was sorry and he really meant it.

Piper did not mention the incident or the note at all, she promised Leo that she would let him handle it and she had. By the look on Wyatt's face she was convinced that he would think twice about lying to his parents anytime soon.

Leo was such a good parent he could discipline the boys with out ever raising his voice or losing his temper and there was no question that they had an undying love and respect for there father and he for them.

Piper momentarily allowed the painful memory to slip into her mind of the agony that her husband went through when Chris had traveled form the future; it was life altering for him. The aftermath that had followed almost destroyed there were given a second chance and Leo took it very seriously at times he had been obsessed with it.

She was returned back to her kitchen away from those painful memories with the question of Mom can we get a dog?

"A Dog?" Piper asked in disbelieve "yeah can we mom please?" Asked Wyatt "Aunt Phoebe and Uncle Coop are getting one can we?" asked Chris

Piper was not surprised in the least that her sister was going to get a dog Phoebe always liked animals.

Piper on the other hand had nothing against dogs, however she never imagined owning one. She and her sisters used to have a cat but she just passed that off as one of the elements of the whole witch thing.

"I don't know boys a dog is a lot of responsibility I don't know if it's if a good idea." Said Piper as she pushed strands of dark hair behind her ears.

"Come on mom" said Wyatt we can take care of a dog we promise we can walk him on the dog trail in the park and Dad can help us build a dog house. Please please can we have a dog? begged her son's in unison.

"Mom we won't get a big dog we will get a puppy" said Chris trying to negotiate with his mother.

She looked into the pleading eyes of her children and said the only thing that came to mind. "ask your father."

Chris and Wyatt gave a high five to each other and started chanting "we're getting a dog, we're getting a dog. We're getting a dog!!"

Piper looked into the happy faces of her children and realized they were right. They were going to get a dog and if her instincts were right and they almost always were she had just been duped into somehow agreeing to it and she would bet her lovely sister was behind it.

"Okay… okay" Piper said to quite the boys. "Don't you have a chore to do?" She asked while she momentarily tried to picture a life with a puppy.

"Oh yeah" said Wyatt and he and Chris ran out the back door to where the trash cans were kept.

Piper watched out the window as the boys each picked up one trash bag and carried it to the front of the house for the trash collection. She instantly noticed that the two large trash cans that she knew were full and heavy had already been taken to the street by her husband. A smile crossed her face as she was once again marveled at Leo's insight on how to teach the boys responsibility, until the though entered her mind that her lovely husband had probably been in on this whole dog thing.

"He thinks he's got me figured out does he" Piper said out loud laughing to herself knowing in all reality he did.


	3. A likley Story

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any of the CHARMED characters. I just love and miss them.

**Thank you, Constance Burge for developing a wonderful cast of characters and adventures.**

**Chapter 3**

**A Likley Story**

Piper sat at her dining room table with stacks of papers all around her. She was franticly looking for the one marked State of California tax Id information.

"This is ridiculous" Piper said out loud scolding herself for waiting till the last minute to file her paperwork. She is normally very organized when it came to the club.

The club had been one of the few things that kept her sane over the years, it was her constant. Throughout the demon attacks and the heartache she could always count on the club.

Although there were music trends to keep up with, the actual running of the club was very mundane inventories, ordering product was very predictable and comforting, when you are responsible for saving the world on a regular basic it nice to have something as boring as inventories to keep you grounded.

Piper placed the last file neatly back in to the box she used to transport things back and forth from the club and home, and placed the box into the corner of the conservatory. She stretched and looked out the window. She noticed that in the distance there was what looked like black smoke bellowing Piper frowned and wondered what was on fire.

She turned to go into the laundry room when the door bell rang. Piper looked at her watch and wondered who would be stopping by this time of day.

Piper opened the door of her family home and expecting to see an adult. She was pleasantly surprised to see her four year old niece looking up at her.

"Aunt Piper" the little girl squealed as she flung herself in to Piper's open arms.

"I missed you!! Aunt Piper" Patricia Halliwell said to Piper who was still standing in the doorway of the manor. Patricia was the beautiful oldest daughter of Phoebe and Coop. She was very petite like her mom with dark brown hair that was contained in a ponytail she had ice blue eyes just like Prue.

Piper reached down and picked up the small child and kissed her on the cheek." I missed you too Miss Patricia" Piper told the child as she ticked her belly. Patricia struggled to get down when she seen her Mom walking up the steps of the manor with her little sister in a baby carrier.

"Hello their …. Do I know you?" Piper jokingly asked her sister whom she had not seen in almost 3 weeks sure they had talked on the phone several times a week, but that was not good enough for Piper she needed sisters to be close at hand.

Piper stepped out onto the porch and reached for the baby carrier from her sister's hand, Phoebe relinquished it instantly.

Piper walked to the living room and sat the carrier down on the coffee table she immediately removed the blankets so that she could look at her little baby niece who was sound asleep. Phoebe's second child had been born 3 months ago today her name is Priscilla and she is perfect with dark brown hair and eyes. She has a small rosy birthmark on her right hand in the shape of a heart. Considering her father is a cupid Piper thought it was adorable.

Phoebe turned to see Patricia who was in the conservatory already in Wyatt and Chris's toy box and had flicked the T.V. on to the cartoon channel.

"Well I see that your niece has made herself at home" Phoebe stated as she plopped down next to her sister on the sofa.

Piper turned to watch her niece for a moment and said "good" I always want her to feel at home here.

Phoebe knew Piper was referring to the magical connection the manor had to the Halliwell witches.

"Are you feeling alright" asked Piper as she eyed her sister up and down. Phoebe had developed severe anemia during her pregnancy.

Phoebe was ever grateful for all of the help her sister's had given her during her pregnancy especially the last month, not to mention how much they helped her right after Priscilla was born.

Paige had kept Patricia at her house for several days and helped with all of the last minute things Phoebe needed before the baby was born.

Piper cooked meals for them and helped with the household chores, she watched Patricia everyday after preschool for two weeks.

Phoebe was not surprised at her sister's willingness to help her she knew she was blessed with their love.

"Yeah, I am actually I have been feeling stronger and almost back to my old self" Phoebe replied with a big smile.

"Don't worry so much; Piper you will get wrinkles" smirked Phoebe

"Worry is one of the things I do best and you know that" snapped Piper ignoring the wrinkles part.

Piper looked at her younger sister but she was not completely convinced that all was well. However she kept that to herself.

"I can't take it any more" Piper said as she lifted Priscilla out of the baby carrier "I have to hold this little baby."

Phoebe watched her sister gently pick up her daughter and cuddle her in her arms. "Hey there baby, how ya doing" asked Piper.

Phoebe knew that her sister wanted desperately to have another child. Piper longed for the little girl she had seen in her future when she had time traveled long ago. Although, Piper had never said so to anyone including her husband, Phoebe being empathic could feel the loss or void that Piper felt not having that little girl in her life.

"So can you stay for dinner?" asked Piper genuinely hoping the answer would be yes.

"I would like that" said Phoebe," great" answered Piper truly happy that she agreed to stay. "Now call that handsome husband of yours and tell him dinner is at six."

"Then I have a little bone I would like to pick with you Missy" Piper stated as she walked toward the dining room.

"What?" Phoebe asked looking a little confused.

Piper turned around to face her sister and asked "what do you know about a little conspiracy that's going on in my house to get a dog?"

A dog... what dog Phoebe stuttered … "Ah ha…. I knew you were in on this" Piper said as she turned to enter the kitchen still holding Priscilla.

Phoebe shook her head and laughed at her sister as she walked to the phone to call her husband.

Phoebe walked into the kitchen holding the empty baby seat and a diaper bag she sat it down on the kitchen table and opened the fridge to get a glass of iced tea.

"Have you talked to Paige in the last few days?" Phoebe asked her sister.

Um…. yeah I talked to her Wednesday night why? Asked Piper

"Oh no reason I was just wondering that's all" replied Phoebe as she walked over and took her fussy daughter form Piper.

"I knew something was wrong since the minute you got here, spill it" demanded Piper

"I think Paige is mad at me?" said Phoebe "Why" Piper asked "did you try to get her to adopt a dog too?"

"Very funny sis" replied Phoebe "besides Paige has two cats remember."

"Go on" Piper said giving her full attention on her sister.

Well you know how Paige feels about being a witch and a white lighter right? Asked Phoebe

"I do" replied Piper as she checked her watch calculating in her mind how long it would be before the school bus dropped off the boys.

"Of course you know about Patricia having a hard time controlling her powers" said Phoebe "I know about that too" said Piper "what does that have to do with Paige?"

"You also know that little Henry has not shown any evidence that he has active powers it does not appear that he can even orb" stated Phoebe

"Yeah, well …. Having children who can orb is not all it's cracked up to be" replied Piper sarcastically.

"Well. Coop and I are considering binding Patricia powers and Paige is really upset about it, and I think it's because she thinks her child is not magical." Phoebe said holding her face in her hands and letting out the breath she did not even realize she and been holding.

"Do you feel better now?" asked Piper as she reached for her sister's hand.

Phoebe was not going to feel better until she got the answer to her next question "If we decide to bind Patricia's powers are you going to be mad at me too?"

"Oh Phoebe" cried Piper is this why you have been avoiding me?

"A well a yeah kind of sort of" admitted Piper's younger sister.

Piper walked over to her sister and hugged Phoebe to her chest." Since when have you not been able to confide in me" asked Piper with just a little bit of hurt and concern in her voice.

"Well you know Piper you are not exactly shy about you opinions" said Phoebe as she pulled away from Piper so she could respond to her crying baby.

"A family trait" answered Piper with a smile in defense of her strong opinions.

"I remember Piper that before you got pregnant with Wyatt you and Leo argued for days about binding the powers of your children." Said Phoebe "If I do decide to bind Patricia's powers I don't want you to be disappointed in me"

"Yes, we did argue about that but, Phoebe it was our argument and not yours. I still believe magic is a gift". Said Piper "But I also believe that no one knows what's best for their children better that their parents."

"Most of the time that would include a bossy over protective Aunt" said Piper as she gave her sister a coy smile.

"Most of the time" asked Phoebe laughing and rolling her eyes at her big sister.

"Yes! Most of the time" repeated Piper as she her hugged her sister again.

"Why are you hugging my mommy" asked Patricia as she walked into the kitchen? "Because she is my baby sister and I love her" laughed Piper.

"Well she is my Mommy and I love her too" said Patricia as she ran toward Phoebe and flung herself between the two sisters.

Piper looked at her watch and knew that the boys would be home in just about 15 minutes. She went to the cabinet and took out the peanut butter she knew they would be starving when they arrived and she figured that Patricia could probably use a snack to hold her over until dinner.

Hungary children were crabby children and we won't be having any crabby children today decided Piper

"Hanging out in here is like old times" said Phoebe as she patted Priscilla on the back so that the baby could burp.

"Yeah it's nice" replied Piper with a smile as she peeled a banana.

Piper took four slices of bread and put them in the toaster. While she waited for the toaster she walked over and took her niece from Phoebe

"Hi their little girl' said Piper to the baby that was now smiling. "When are you going to be coming in to your powers" asked Piper as she kissed the head of her baby niece.

"Please don't hurry" said Phoebe as she reached for her daughter. Phoebe laughed but, she could not have been more serious about the request.

Phoebe watched Piper place two more pieces of bread in the toaster. She then watched Piper cut the crust off the toasted bread and spread each piece with peanut butter. Piper repeated the same process with the last two pieces of toast.

Phoebe started to open her mouth to tease her sister about being the perfect mom. But the word "gross" was all that would come out as she watched Piper cut the banana she had peeled earlier in half then carefully cut thin slices of banana and place them on the peanut buttered toast.

"Piper you are a chief what on earth are you doing" asked Phoebe with her face screwed up in discus of the toasted peanut butter and banana sandwiches.

Piper laughed out loud at her sister's question and response to her choice of snack for the kids.

"Sometimes it's worse" said Piper with her hand on her hip nodding her head.

"Impossible" replied Phoebe "how could it be worse" she asked not really sure she wanted the answer.

"Sometimes we pour honey all over the bananas" answered Piper trying to keep a straight face.

"Ugh …" was the only thing that Phoebe could say

"This is Leo's and the boy's favorite snack they make it all the time" said Piper "Since it's very good for them what can I say" Asked Piper "Patricia likes it too"

"She does" asked Phoebe in amazement. Piper nodded her head.

Piper heard the air breaks of the school bus and knew her son's were home she always said a silent thank you to the universe that they came home safe.

Piper heard the dragging of their trash cans up the drive way and was proud of her sons for doing there chore without being reminded.

"Mom we are home" Chris called out before he got the door open.

Before Piper could answer the boys were in the house and running straight for Phoebe they absolutely adored her and she them.

"Aunt Phoebe, Aunt Phoebe" Chris and Wyatt yelled in unison as the hugged Phoebe.

"Watch the baby" yelled Piper in an attempt to calm them down.

Chris looked at Pricilla who was now lying in the carrier. She was stimulated by all the noise and was waving her arms and legs. Chris thought this was so funny "look mom" he said "she is shaking all over".

"I see that" replied Piper as she watched her youngest son carefully touch his cousin small hands and feet.

"Aunt Phoebe did you get your dog yet?" asked Wyatt.

"We are going to go pick one out tomorrow" answered Phoebe

"What kind are you going to get a brown or black one" asked Chris

"I don't know yet" said Phoebe first we have to meet all the dogs then see which one will be perfect. "Can me and Chris go with you to get the dog" asked Wyatt

"Chris and I" said Piper correcting Wyatt's grammar. "Okay can Chris and I go with you Aunt Phoebe" asked Wyatt rolling his eyes at his mother. Piper noticed but said nothing.

"You sure can" said Phoebe if it's okay with you mom. "Mom may we please go" asked Wyatt

Sometimes when Piper looked at Wyatt she was taken back just how much he really looked like Leo. "I think that's a good idea, but I want to ask your dad first okay?" said Piper

Wyatt turned and looked at Phoebe and said "My Dad won't mind"

Piper knew this was true.

"Go change you school clothes and then you can have a snack." Said Piper

"Okay" replied Wyatt with a smile on his face. Wyatt walked out of the kitchen thinking he was out of Piper's sight and orbed to his room.

"No unnecessary orbing" yelled Piper on a deaf ears.

Piper walked to the doorway to make sure that Chris did not get sidetracked with his cousin and went to change his clothes too. As suspected Chris was already in the conservatory playing with Patricia.

"Chris go upstairs change your clothes then you can have a snack" said Piper.

She knew he had just seen his brother orb out of the room. "Go ahead you can orb" said Piper she knew she was fighting a lousing battle anyway, with that her youngest son disappeared into brilliant white and blue lights and disappeared out of the room.

With a heavy sigh Piper walked back into the kitchen to get the sandwiches for the kids.

"See you are not the only one that has children with pent up magic issues" said Piper as she reached for the saucers in the cupboard.

"That may be so" said Phoebe but I bet you don't have happy meal toys go flying across McDonald's when you stop for lunch.

"Well happy meal toys are very enticing" said Piper

"Piper" said Phoebe changing the subject we are going get our new puppy from an animal shelter for abused and unwanted dogs it is about 3 three hours from here so we are going to get a real early start in the morning I think the boys should spend the night at the condo it will just make it more convenient in the morning.

"Do you want to ask Coop if he minds first?" questioned Piper allowing the subtle conversation change to go unchallenged

"Oh he won't care replied Phoebe "he loves spending time with Wyatt & Chris the boys can sleep on the sofa bed it will be no problem at all."

Other than Leo there was no one Piper trusted more than Phoebe with her children. Still she was hesitant to let them spend the night anywhere but, she thought it would be good for Phoebe and she knew her sister and brother-in-law would protect and spoil her children like there own.

"Sounds good I just want to check with Leo first" said Piper as she walked out to the table into the conservatory with the snacks for the kids.

When Piper walked back into the kitchen Phoebe was standing in front of the T.V. "Watching the afternoon news cast is something wrong" asked Piper looking at the reporter on the screen. "No not really I just noticed a big fire today on my way over here I was just wondering what it was". Said Phoebe

"I seen the smoke too" replied Piper as she took her largest baking pan out of the cabinet.

"Did they say what burned" asked Piper "no" replied Phoebe "maybe it will be on the later news" she added as she turned off the set.

Piper made fast work of preparing the lasagna for dinner. Piper chose to make lasagna for dinner for two reasons the first being it was her go to dinner when she was going to have to feed a lot of people with out a lot of notice. Secondly because Paige would never ever turn down Piper's lasagna and Piper wanted to find out what was going on with Paige and Phoebe and she knew that the lasagna would get Paige to the manor. Piper decided not to tell Phoebe just yet.

"Do you want to slice the strawberries for desert?" asked Piper looking at her sister "Okay" answered Phoebe but can it wait I kind of want to look at the book for a little while

"Likely story" said Piper grinning at her sister. "No really I will help in a little while" said Phoebe as she laughed at the fact that Piper seen right through her excuse as she and Valarie walked toward the attic.

Piper often wondered and worried what Phoebe and her family ate because Phoebe did not like to cook and was not very good at it.

Wyatt and Chris came running through the back door yelling dad's home dad's home. Patricia was not too far behind. Piper knew that they sensed him as soon as he orbed into the house.

Through the heater vent, Piper could here Wyatt and Chris talking about their future pet she tried to ignore the reality of the whole thing.

"Did those boys run off and leave you" asked Piper when she seen her niece trying to keep up with her older cousins. Piper reached into her dish and offered Patricia a piece of strawberry that she gladly accepted.

Piper was sprinkling sugar over the cut up strawberries and mentally checking off her to do list for dinner when her husband put his arms around her waist and drew her to him. Piper was surprised by the sudden contact after 10 years of marriage he sometimes still startled her with is stealth like actions, Piper instantly turned in his arms coming face to face with him.

"Hi" said Leo as he looked into the most beautiful brown eyes anywhere. "Hi yourself" she said smiling at her husband. Leo bent his head down and kissed his wife.

"How was your day" Piper asked her husband with a sincere interest as she gently pulled out of his embrace to continue the task. "As expected, I'm glad it's Friday" replied Leo as he reached around Piper to steal a strawberry.

"How was your day" Leo asked Piper "it was disturbingly informative replied his wife." "Really how so" asked Leo with brows drawn showing a look of concern.

Piper batted his hand away from the bowl after his second successful capture of a freshly cut strawberry. Leo walked to the fridge for a cold drink knowing he would never survive a third try for a strawberry.

"For starters my sisters are not talking to each other" stated Piper the concern obvious in her voice. "Not to mention that Phoebe is actually considering the crazy idea of binding Patricia's powers and apparently was afraid to talk to me about it."

Leo's immediate concern was Paige and Phoebe if there relationship was suffering more than a minor irritation it could affect the power of three and could put the whole family in danger. Although it was true in the last few years since the girls defeated the triad in the ultimate battle the demon attacks were few and far between. He knew however that any perceived weakness from the charmed ones would be an open invitation to attack his family.

"I just don't know what's wrong with them" complained Piper referring to Phoebe and Paige as she began to prepare the dinner salad.

Leo knew from years of experience that what ever he said to Piper right now would be wrong. He simply sighed and kept his immediate concerns to himself and let her continue.

"Oh and last but not least I hear were getting a dog" said Piper with an obvious fake smile.

"So I hear" said Leo with a grin attempting to look surprised.

"Don't act so surprised mister" said Piper as she pointed her finger at Leo "I know you were in on this plan".

"Honey there was never an actual plan" replied Leo attempting to defend himself. "The boys and I seen Coop a few days ago at the park he suggested it, I told the boys we would talk about it this weekend".

"Likely story" said Piper as she tossed the salad.


	4. Uncle Leo

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any of the CHARMED characters. I just love and miss them.

**Thank you, Constance Burge for developing a wonderful cast of characters and adventures.**

**Chapter 4**

**Uncle Leo**

"Uncle Leo, Uncle Leo" cried a small but powerful voice that was running as fast as four year old legs would take her.

"Well hello Patricia" said Leo as he bent down to pick up his tiny niece. "How are you today" he asked the little girl as she put her arms around the neck of her uncle.

"I had a good day in school and not even one timeout" answered Patricia proudly "Not one" Leo asked a little surprised "Nope not one, not even yesterday".

Leo loved Patricia she was a joy to be around, she was incredibly independent for such a young age and Leo suspected she was always going to be high maintenance.

Piper watched the interaction between her husband and niece with a smile, all children loved Leo and Phoebe's precocious daughter was no exception.

"I'm glad to hear that Patricia you know that means you are getting to be a big girl" said Leo smiling at his niece as he put her back to the floor.

Leo being the head master at magic school he knew all about the incidents that had resulted in more than a few time outs in the preschool for his niece. Patricia had the power of telekinesis and it was advanced for her young age. She did not have to move her hands or focus with her eyes to move something she just simply had think about moving something and she could. As a result of this many toys and books as well as a few juice boxes had been moved from the hands of other children right in to Patricia's.

Leo looked around for Phoebe knowing that if Patricia was there her mother must be too. Leo took a breath and closed his eyes and immediately knew she was in the attic.

Leo loved his sister-in law very much and he felt blessed that she loved him too. He was her white lighter, her brother in-law but most of all he was her friend.

Leo had not seen Phoebe in a few weeks and as he walked up the stairs toward the attic he realized he missed her.

Leo walked into the attic and noticed Phoebe sitting on the antique love seat that somehow had managed to survive the countless demon battles that had occurred in the attic over the last 130 years or so. He noticed her young daughter was asleep lying next to Phoebe who was holding the Book of Shadows in her lap.

Phoebe was conflicted about her daughter's active magical abilities and was looking to the book for answers as she and her sister's had done many times in the past.

Leo knew Phoebe would not find the answers she was looking for in the book. But like so many times before he said nothing.

Phoebe looked up and seen Leo she immediately put down the BOS stood up and greeted him with a hug.

"How are you" asked Phoebe as Leo hugged her back.

"I'm good Phoebe how are you" questioned Leo. already being privy to some of Phoebe concerns from his conversation with Piper.

Phoebe was glad to see her brother- in-law he always had such a calming force about him. In the most terrifying situations he could always get right to the heart of the matter and help her focused.

She needed to talk to him before she made any decision about binding Patricia powers since he was Patricia white lighter too.

"What are you looking for in the book" asked Leo just to confirm what he already knew.

"Strength I think" responded Phoebe whose eyes started to tear up. She quickly covered her face with her hands.

Momentarily Leo was taken aback; he had rarely seen Phoebe cry. Not to say she was void of emotion because she was not, quite the opposite actually. It's just that Phoebe normally faced things with a matter of fact attitude and she is enlighten enough to know that things are simply not always the way you want them to be and she accepts things easier than either one of her three sisters ever would.

Leo had no choice but to put his arms around his sister in-law and let her cry. She actually sobbed as if she was letting out emotions that were hidden for years.

Phoebe was one of the most powerful witches in the universe but right now she was simply a mother trying to protect her child.

Phoebe cries were beginning to subside. Leo guided her back to the love seat, he went to the old dresser grabbed a handkerchief and the straight back chair next to the dresser.

"Feel better" asked Leo as he handed her the handkerchief and sat down next to her on the chair, this time not so sure of what her answer may be.

"Leo what am I going to do" asked Phoebe almost begging him for a solution.

"What dose Coop say about binding Patricia's powers" questioned Leo "He wants to do it" said Phoebe almost ready to cry again. "He wants to do it but left the decision up to me"

"Phoebe take a deep breath" ordered Leo "just relax"

"Relax!! I can't relax Leo" said Phoebe as she quickly stood and started to pace" "Leo you know what will happen if magic is exposed before it's time, lost my big sister as a result of magic being exposed.

Leo instantly felt the pain that Phoebe was talking about, in 2001 when Piper and Prue were trying to save an innocent their magic was exposed to the whole world. In the pandemonium that came with in hours of the exposure Piper had be shot and killed. That was one memory that Leo never wanted to remember.

Time was reset by a powerful upper level demon. The act of resetting time resulted in saving Piper unfortunately it reversed the injury Phoebe had inflicted on the demon that they had been trying to vanquish when they were exposed. In the next attempt to save the innocent the same demon killed Prue.

Leo knew that Phoebe fears were justified magic could not be exposed.

"Phoebe you need to listen to me" said Leo in his ever calm and confronting voice. "For centuries magical beings have had magical children including your own family."

"Phoebe" Leo continued "there is no reason to believe that Patricia is going to expose magic to the whole world."

Yeah, well tell that to the little girl at McDonald's who's happy meal toy went from her hands right to Patricia's" replied Phoebe with a heavy sigh

"You know happy meal toys can be very hard to resist" answered Leo with a shy smile trying to lighten the mood.

Phoebe smiled at Leo not because his observation made her feel any better but because she found it amusing that he had the same sentiment that Piper had just had an hour ago.

"Phoebe you have to talk to your sisters about your fears and your desision" instructed Leo

"I am scared Leo what if I decide to bind Patricia's powers and they don't understand?" asked Phoebe

"Phoebe all I'm saying is you are at your strongest when you are connected to you sisters." "You need to talk to them about this there is no one else who could understand more about how you feel about this than them." Said Leo

"They love you Phoebe they will understand" said Leo reassuring her.

Phoebe smiled she knew he was right she needed to confide in Piper and Paige she needed her sisters.

Leo seen hope seep back into Phoebe's eyes.

"Leo you are an angel" said Phoebe as she hugged her brother in-law.

"Well not technically" answered Leo bashfully as he always did and they both laughed.

Piper decided she had waited long enough for her sister to return back downstairs from the attic. She was really worried about Phoebe and was going to find a way to help her and Patricia whether she wanted it or not.

Piper walked into the attic to see Phoebe hugging Leo's neck. She noticed Phoebe's eyes were red and Puffy and knew she had been crying.

"What going on" asked Piper cautiously

Phoebe turned to face her sister and walked directly towards her. "Your husband is an angel" repeated Phoebe for a second time in a matter of seconds.

"That is correct" answered Piper with her hands on her hips eying them both.

"You my sister are a very lucky woman to have such a wonderful husband" added Phoebe as she linked her arm through Pipers and walked toward the middle of the attic.

"Yes… Yes I am" responded Piper smiling at her now blushing husband.

At that moment Priscilla let out a loud cry. Phoebe turned to comfort her daughter.

Leo being closer leaned over the love seat and picked up the crying baby. "I've got her" said Leo "you two need to talk" Leo put the fussy infant on his shoulder and patted her back to confort her.

Piper actually felt her heart skip a beat seeing Leo holding the small child, he looked so at ease. God, how she wanted to make him a father again she wanted to give him his own little girl. Piper closed her eyes and shook her head ever so slightly as if she could shake the thought right out of her head.

"What's going on Uncle Leo" asked Piper with toothy grin.

"Piper I need your help" answered Phoebe before Leo could say anything

Leo stooped down to pick up the diaper bag and headed out of the attic. He stopped midway to the door turned around and told the sisters. "I'll send Paige up when she gets here"

"How did you know that Paige coming here I just called her five minutes ago" questioned Piper as she pushed strands of dark hair behind her ears.

"Piper" said Leo smiling at his wife.

"What" she demanded raising an eyebrow as if that would make him answer?

"I know you that's how I know" said Leo as he and the youngest Halliwell exited the attic.

"Right" replied Piper wondering if she was really that predictable.


	5. A Paige in Time

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any of the CHARMED characters. I just love and miss them.

**Thank you, Constance Burge for developing a wonderful cast of characters and adventures.**

**Chapter **

**A Paige in Time**

Hearing what a seemed to be some kind of a struggle on the front porch, Coop Phoebe's husband whom had just arrived at the manor a few minutes earlier opened the front door to investigate.

Urrrrrrrrr was the sound that Coop heard when he seen his sister in-law Paige trying to get the stroller up the steep stairs of the Manor.

"You need some help" asked Coop "obviously" replied Paige with out trying to hide her sarcasm. Coop walked down the steps and picked up the front of the stroller with out a word and assisted Paige in lifting over the steps and on to the porch.

Letting out a heavy sigh Paige bent down to free her son from the safety harness and lifted the tyke out of the stroller. As she picked him up she noticed what looked like a large fire in the distance with intense black smoke.

Paige turned to walk into the manor and realized that coop was still standing there. "Thanks" she said with no indication that she really meant it. Why am I being such a bitch though Paige to herself?

She quickly tried to hide her ill manors with a smile.

Paige was glad that he did not seem to even notice, but then again why would he. He was a man after all, and they did not seem to notice much.

Paige walked further into the manor and released her son who was struggling to get down.

It seem to Paige that little Henry went from walking to running with in days. The little fair skinned boy with large chocolate browns eyes and black hair was such a joy.

Paige thought she knew love when she was a child, again when she bonded with her half sisters, the love she felt for her charges was intense. When she fell in love Henry her ability to love seemed bigger that she was, however, nothing had prepared her for the love she would feel for her child.

Paige almost walked into Leo who was carrying the playpen down from upstairs. "Hi Leo" said Paige as she steeped back out of his way.

"How are you doing Paige" Leo asked "You know replied Paige "the Sun comes up every day and then it sets." "Paige that's not like you" answered Leo "what's wrong" he asked wondering if Paige was in just in a strange funk that she seemed to go through ever so often or if it was something more. however, he suspected it had to do with the argument she had had with Phoebe.

When Paige joined the family and reunited the charmed ones Leo took an instant liking to her. She is quirky and intentionally dances to a different beat than most. Paige is fiercely loyal to those she loves. After Paige came into her powers Leo spent a lot of time watching out for her, she was reckless with her magic at first but eventually came around, it was a hard transition for her to go from a only child to the youngest sister of the _Charmed Ones_.

Leo got to watch the relationship between Piper, Phoebe and Paige grow form just needing each other for survival to becoming friends to becoming sisters.

The birth of that relationship was the hardest on Piper she wanted to accept Paige however; her grief for Prue was so great that that she would not allow herself to feel anything for Paige, the most amazing thing was that Paige truly understood how Piper felt because she herself had experienced intense grief after her adoptive parents died.

In time their destiny unfolded and there sisterly bond became unbreakable.

"I'm okay Leo" said Paige you worry too much. "Do I" asked Leo with a smile on his face knowing that he probably did, but when your charges are your family not to mention the C_harmed Ones_ it was unavoidable "Yes you do" answered Paige with a beautiful smile of her own.

"Auntie Paige, Auntie Paige cried Patricia well at least someone is glad to see me" said Paige to no one in particular as she turned around to greet her niece.

The comment did not go unnoticed by Coop who was following behind Leo so that he could place his baby daughter in the play pen.

"Hello there Patricia just how are you today" asked Paige

"I'm fine" said Patricia with her hands on her hips mimicking Paige who had the habit of standing like that. "I thought you were coming yesterday" said Patricia sounding a little disappointed.

"Yesterday" said Paige screwing up her face in confusion. "Honey why did you think I was coming here yesterday" asked Paige

"Not here at Chris's house silly to my house" sighed Patricia

"Why did you think I was coming to your house?" questioned Paige still just as confused.

"Because the pretty lady said you were coming and that you were going to help Mommy stop worrying about my magic. I know that you will" said Patricia with the most determination that a 4 year old could muster.

"Just like she told me that I was going to have a baby sister and I did get a sister not a brother." continued Patricia

"Mommy and Daddy told me we had to wait until the baby came to know if it was going to be a boy or a girl. But the pretty lady told me it was going to be a girl and my sister _is a girl _Aunt Paige" said Patricia displaying sings of mastering the Halliwell sarcasm

"Yes she is" said Paige trying to imagine who or what had been communicating with her niece.

"Hi Aunt Paige" Chris said as he ran past her and smacked Patricia on the arm and yelled "your it" and took off as fast as he could go. Patricia immediately ran off chasing him outside.

Paige looked around to see where her son had went to and noticed Coop was setting on the floor in front of Wyatt and Chris's empty toy box with a little Henry and a remote control car.

Paige looked around the conservatory to see that all the toys that should have been in the toy box were scatted about.

"Coop, would you mind to watch him for a few minutes" asked Paige "No not at all we are having fun" replied her brother in law.

"Paige" Leo called out to her "your sisters need you upstairs" he said as he walked in to conservatory where she was standing.

"Okay thanks" answered Paige as bent over and picked up a toy that blocked her way. Paige knew Piper had mellowed about keeping the house perfectly tidy since she became a mother, but she instinctively knew that if her big sister seen this mess she would have a meltdown.

"Ah... Leo" Paige said looking around the room again as she handed him some kind of robot.

"I know" Leo said taking the toy from her hand I'm going to clean it up before she comes down here. Referring to Piper

Better him than me thought Paige as she headed to the attic.

"Hello ladies" Paige said to her sisters who were talking quietly when she entered the attic.

"Hi Paige I'm so glad you made it" said Piper with a big smile on her face to reaffirm the words.

"Well you know promise me Lasagna and I'll show up anywhere" Paige answered laughing and rolling her eyes to keep the mood light.

"How are you sweetie" asked Phoebe as she stood up and greeted her little sister with a hug. Phoebe knew that there was tension between them right now but that had nothing to with the love and respect that they had for each other.

Paige was glad to see her sisters but was especially grateful at Phoebe reaction of her. Paige knew that Phoebe could feel her emotions but she really did not care. She wanted her sister to know that she loved her even if she did not always agree with her.

Years ago when Phoebe's power of premonition grew to include powers of empathy, Paige thought she would go mad. Before she could even acknowledge a feeling about anything Phoebe knew about it. It's really unnerving to have someone read you emotions.

Paige and Piper had consumed a potion that blocked Phoebe ability to read there emotions Paige was convinced it saved there relationship a lot of arguments. Shortly after that Phoebe lost her active powers for a few months, when they were returned her empathic abilities developed at a slower pace allowing Phoebe to gain greater control over them. The potion had long since worn off so Phoebe could read the emotions of her family but since she had better control normally they did overwhelm her.

Paige hugged her sister back and whispered "I missed you in Phoebe's ear"

"I missed you too" replied Phoebe

Piper smiled witnessing the interaction between her sisters. There bond as sisters was sometimes bendable but never breakable it had to be that way, because if a demon ever thought there was a weakness in the power of three they would most currently use it to hurt them or their family.

"Leo told me that you needed me" said Paige "What's up asked Paige "is there a threat that needs the power of three?"

"You asked that as if you are hopeful" answered Piper truly hoping that was not the case. The last thing she wanted or had time to do was reenlist the Charmed Ones into active duty again. Since they had fought and won the so called ultimate battle several years ago. Their weekly demon hunting had all but come to a stop. They were still witches with active powers and that did bear some responsibility to the "greater good" and they did have to vanquish a crazy demon sometimes, but as far as Piper was concerned they had all paid there dues to the greater good.

"Well not exactly hoping" answered Paige trying but miserably failing to look innocent.

"Paige what are you saying" asked Phoebe tilting her head and staring at her sister.

"Look guys" replied Paige I still deal with magic regularly with my charges and my classes at magic school it's just sometimes I miss "_The Charmed Ones_ working together kicking ass the excitement, don't you" asked Paige looking at Piper

"A yeah right...for about .5 seconds then I wake up from the nightmare" snapped Piper "Paige are you out of your mind?" Asked Piper and there was no mistaking her I'm the big sister tone to her voice.

Phoebe just smiled she understood what Paige was saying to some degree however, she knew better than to admit it out loud in front of Piper, besides even if she did understand she had no intention of surrendering a almost demon free existence .

"It's just sometimes I miss hanging out with you guys" said Paige with a little sadness in her voice.

"That's why we have family dinners like normal people" said Piper "and speaking of dinner I need to finish it." This gave Piper a good opportunity to leave Paige and Phoebe alone so that they could talk.

"If you want demons and magic help Phoebe make sure that all of the possible demon threats are eliminated before Priscilla's wiccaning" scoffed Piper as she walked out of the attic toward the kitchen.

"She misses fighting demons that woman is freaking crazy" Piper said out loud as she walked down the steps.


	6. Looking for Answer

Hello –

Thanks to everyone who took the time to read and review this story.

This chapter is short and not incredibility fascinating how ever we needed to know a few things. (I should have include it with the last chapter). I do better next time!

I am posting two chapters tonight.

Up coming: more Piper & Leo moments and we will continue to get to know the personally of the charmed ones children. I'm sure you figured out that a demon is looming around.

Please continue to review

Thanks

Becca

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any of the CHARMED characters. I just love and miss them.

**Thank you, Constance Burge for developing a wonderful cast of characters and adventures.**

**Chapter 6**

**Looking for an Answer**

Paige sighed as she walked over to the bookcase that was near the front of the attic.

"How is little Henry" asked Phoebe as she sat back down on the love seat and picked up the book.

"He is running everywhere and touching everything" replied Paige describing her son with a smile and a little exasperation.

"Yeah the terrible two's are just that" laughed Phoebe trying to keep the conversation magic free.

"How is Henry doing?" inquired Phoebe "I have not seen him in a long time"

"Do you think that Piper would give me this" asked Paige as she held up an antique lead crystal candle holder for Phoebe to see. Paige ignored the question about her husband.

"I have always liked it" added Paige as she held it up to the light. "With all of the demon attacks up here I can't believe it has survived"

"To tell you the truth it a miracle anything survived including us" answered Phoebe as looked around the attic. "I'm sure she will let you have it"

"So when is the wiccaing" asked Paige continuing with the small talk.

"Soon" replied Phoebe "Well hopefully within in a week or two I still have to confirm the day and time with Piper"

Finley getting up the nerve Paige asked "So what have you decided to do about Patricia's powers?"

Phoebe knew that the question was coming to bad she did not have an answer."Paige to be honest I still don't know what to do" replied Phoebe with the most sincerity.

"Phoebe I would like to help you with the decision" Said Paige

"Paige I need…" Started Phoebe

"Wait please let me finish" asked Paige interrupting her sister. "I will support and help you regardless of what your choice."

"It's Just I may have an idea that could that could ease your mind yet keep Patricia's powers intact". Offered Paige choosing not to mention the conversation she had with Patricia about the pretty lady just yet. "I have an idea but it's just not perfectly clear"

Phoebe knew that if anyone could do what had just been described it most likely would be Paige; she liked a challenge more than anyone Phoebe knew.

"Well I was not going to bind her powers today Paige if that's what you thought" replied Phoebe "but I can't, no I won't put her in jeopardy by allowing magic to be exposed."

"I have seen the result of that Paige and I will not let it happen" said Phoebe

"I understand honey I do" said Paige "I really do, just give me a little time and maybe I can come up with something"

Phoebe smiled being relieved that she had stopped trying to make this decision by herself and finely let her sisters help her.

"Okay I'll let Coop know what we talked about" said Phoebe "and we will take it from there"

"Speaking of Coop" said Paige "he is watching my son so I better get back downstairs."

"Piper is their anything I can help you with?" asked Leo as he walked into the kitchen. He looked around to see that as always things seemed to be in order and on task.

"No I think everything is on schedule" answered Piper as she rubbed garlic on the bread that she was just about ready to put in the broiler.

"What do you think about the boys going to Phoebe's tonight" asked Piper as she reached for the bread basket that was just out of her reach.

Leo easily reached the basket and handed it to Piper "It's okay with me I think they will have a good time." Answered Leo

As if he had an epiphany Leo smiled looked at his wife.

"We are going to have the whole house to ourselves for nearly twenty four long hours." said Leo with a smile as he moved toward his wife.

"Whatever will we do" asked Piper as she playfully batted her eyes flirtatiously not admitting she had been giving the situation some thought.

"Oh I can definitely think of a few things" said Leo looking right into Pipers eyes lowering his head and kissing his wife.

"Hey do you need any help in here" asked Paige loudly as she walked into the kitchen?" "Ops… didn't mean to interrupt"

"No help needed here" answered Leo sarcastically with a sigh so low that only Piper could hear him. "I love them but I'm so glad they don't live here anymore" said Leo to Piper in the same low voice referring to Paige and Phoebe.

"Ha...ha…" laughed Piper as she nervously looked to see if Paige had heard Leo comments "you.., you could finish setting the table."

"Got it" said Paige truly glad to help. she immediately went to the dinning room to see what else was needed on the table.

"What…" asked Leo with a smile as he looked to see Piper eyeing him.

"Nothing" said Piper smiling as she slowly looked her husband up and down. letting him wonder what she was thinking.

" you could open the wine" suggested Piper being appreciative that she had a husband that wanted to help her. "Please don't forget the carbonated grape juice for Paige and Henry" Piper thought it such a loving gesture that since Paige did not drink alcohol Henry stopped drinking as well.

As Piper sat down at the table surroundedby her family she thanked the universe for the second time today that her family was safe.


	7. Leo's Angel

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any of the CHARMED characters. I just love and miss them.

**Thank you, Constance Burge for developing a wonderful cast of characters and adventures.**

**Chapter 7**

**Leo's Angel**

Leo looked around at his family sitting at the dining room table each involved in there own conversations.

Phoebe and Chris were talking about puppies.

Wyatt was telling his Aunt Paige about an art show that he was participating in at school. This was extremely interesting to Paige because she herself was an artist, and had given Wyatt his first easel and paints when he was just about Chris's age.

Both of his brother-in-law's were discussing the upcoming football season of the San Francisco 49ers. Little Henry and Patricia were running around the table chasing each other.

Had all of the trials and tribulations finally dissipated into a normal life? He wondered? He then said a silent prayer it was true!

He watched his beautiful wife walk back into the dinning room with desert on a large serving tray. "Who wants strawberry short cake" asked Piper with a smile on her face.

Leo knew with out a doubt his wife had baked the shortcakes, no little sponge cakes would do for her family it had to be homemade.

Leo loved to just watch his wife; she quickly started passing out the deserts to her family not one detail had been missed; the portions for Wyatt and Chris were smaller than the ones she had dished up for the adults.

Patricia's serving was smaller yet and in a bowl and cut into bite size pieces making it easier for her to manage.

She then sat the tray on the buffet took the last desert plate and sat it down in front of her seat she then walked around to the end of the table and captured the rambunctious child.

"Hey there buddy do you want some desert asked Piper?" the toddler who of course had no reply.

"I bet you do" she said and with that she sat down with little Henry on her lap and feed him desert from her plate.

Piper had often joked about Leo being an angel because he was her white lighter and, but Leo knew that is wife was his angel.

Leo continued to stare at his wife, after 9 years of marriage and two children Leo didn't quite know how it was possible but he loved Piper more now than he ever had. He knew it seemed impossible but, he loved her more everyday.

It was true they had there problems more then anyone should have to endure, and they still have there share of arguments sometimes more than there share, and certainly no one knew more than him that when she was stressed she was bitchy and bossy and loved to be in control of things.

She was the matriarch of the Halliwell family and without really knowing it she was the heart and soul of it.

Leo was glad that his sons were spending the night at his sister-in-laws house tonight, because he planned to show Piper just how much she meant to him, and he intended to take his slow sweet time about it.

Piper looked up and caught Leo looking at her. She smiled at her handsome husband whom she noticed had not taken one bite of his favorite desert. She took a bite of her own desert now that Paige's son and managed to scoot off her lap.

Piper looked at Chris who was just finishing off his shortcake and then quickly darted her eyes back to Leo who was still looking at her as if he could see into her soul.

Their was eight feet of sold oak table between them and 9 other people in the room including her children however, Piper could actually feel the desire that Leo had for her.

Leo smiled when he seen his wife blush, it excited him that he could get a reaction like that with out even touching her.

Piper stood up and pushed strands of her long dark hair behind her ears then started to pick up the used plates from the table. She walked in to the kitchen and set everything she had in her hands on the counter by the sink. She turned around to head back to the dinning room, but Leo was standing right in front of her.

"What's a matter Leo didn't you like the shortcake" she asked in low husky voice.

Leo was now standing as close to her as possible without actually touching her. "I'm going to have something else for desert" he said with a sexy smirk.

"Is that so?" Piper asked as she reached up and put her arms around her husband's neck and pulled him toward her and captured his lips with hers. When she pulled away from his kiss she was breathless, Leo still had her in his embrace.

Piper gently pushed Leo away although his right hand was still on her waist. She took a step back and held onto the counter for support her knee's actually felt week.

Leo knew she wanted him right then. He looked over his right shoulder in the direction of the dining room to confirm that his family was all still sitting at the table.

Taking advantage of their continued privacy Leo drew his wife to him and kissed her slowly, invading her mouth with his tongue tasting her every crevice, just as he began to suck her tongue into his mouth.

Piper pulled away forcing herself to be coherent. She took a deep breath and wondered as she often did how he could do that to her with just a kiss.

"You…" she pointed to Leo "Backpack's pajama's toothbrushes get the boys stuff together quick go orb now hurry!!" demanded Piper

Leo laughed at her reaction "what about no unnecessary orbing in the house" he asked with a smirk mocking her no magic rule "personal gain and all" he quickly added.

Standing so close to her, he slowly pushed his hand up from her waist until his thumb was right below her breast then he ever so slowly allowed his thumb to rub across her nipple, although there were two layers of fabric that separated Leo's hand from Piper skin he felt her shiver.

"Leo please," moaned Piper as she forced herself to breath "get the boys stuff together so we can get everyone out of here" begged Piper.

She desperately wanted to surrender to him but not in the kitchen with a houseful of people.

Leo smiled and gave her a knowing look then orbed out of the kitchen into Wyatt and Chris's bedroom. He just stood there for a motionless moment recovering from his own desires.

He was grateful when heard Piper from downstairs instructing his son's to go upstairs and help him retrieve their belongings.

Paige and Henry waved goodnight as they backed out of the driveway. Piper thought it odd that they had not walked to the Manor considering they live so close.

Piper walked back into the manor from the front porch leaving the front door open in hopes it would give a Phoebe a hint.

Coop had already left using his ring to transport a sleepy Patricia and Chris back to there condo.

"Do you want me to help you clean up" asked Phoebe.

"No! That's okay I got it" replied Piper as she started looking around and gathering Phoebe's children's things Patricia's sweater, Priscilla empty baby bottle and placing the items next to her sister purse in hopes that another hint would motivate her sister to move faster.

"If I did not know better I would think you are trying to get me to leave" said Phoebe tilting her head and giving her sister a grin

"Why would you think that?" asked Piper blushing with a big smile on her face.

"Oh I don't know" said Phoebe maybe because I can sense your emotions and I can sense every nerve ending in you body is on fire and Leo is…

"Ah stop right there lady, you are not supposed you use your power's on me especially your empathic power" said Piper pointing her finger at her little sister.

"Well I can't help it" complained Phoebe "it's you guys your just oozing lust and love and sex and lust"…. laughed Phoebe "kind of hot for old married people" said Phoebe giving Piper a wink.

That's it" said Piper blowing a piece of fly a way hair out of her eyes.

Piper walked over to the bottom of the staircase and yelled "Wyatt your Aunt Phoebe is leaving"

"Okay" came Wyatt's voice from the upstairs I'll be right there.

"Not another peep out you missy" Piper said to her sister giving her the evil eye.

Phoebe just gave her sister a grin she was happy to sit the boys and give her sister a weekend of romance being married to a cupid Phoebe was big on romance.

Just then Wyatt came running down the steps he stopped and hugged Piper "I love you mom" said Wyatt

"I love you too" said Piper as she kissed her son on the top of his head.

"Please watch your brother and listen to Aunt Phoebe and uncle Coop" instructed Piper as she looked at her Wyatt.

"I will mom, I promise" answered Wyatt and Piper knew that he would.

"Mom, Dad said we might go to the same place to get our puppy" Said Wyatt with so much excitement in his voice.

"He did" replied Piper smiling at her oldest son. "Well check out all of the puppies and we will talk about it tomorrow when you get home"

"Okay Mom I'll check them all out" said Wyatt as he quickly hugged his mom again and ran out of the manor with his and Chris's backpacks toward Phoebe's car.

"Goodnight Leo" Phoebe yelled up the stairs as her sister was almost pushing her out the door.

"Night Phoebe thanks for watching the boys" Leo yelled back

"Have fun" Phoebe yelled back…

"Goodnight Phoebe" said Leo

"Out!" Piper said to her sister who was walking out the door. Piper stood at the door while Phoebe placed Priscilla securely in her car seat and waited for her to actually pull away from the house before she closed the door.

Piper locked the door and ran up the stairs to find her man.


	8. Slow Sweet Time

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any of the CHARMED characters. I just love and miss them.

**Thank you, Constance Burge for developing a wonderful cast of characters and adventures.**

**FYI this is rated M**

Thanks to everyone who reviewed !! you made my day. I really went out on a shaky limb with this chapter ( I hope I did not disapoint! )

**Chapter 8**

**Slow Sweet Time**

Piper walked into her bedroom expecting to find her husband waiting for her she was greeted instead by the romantic flickering of what seem to be a hundred candles.

I didn't know we had this many candles thought Piper as she looked around the room.

Just as Piper was about to call out for her husband she heard the splash of the water. She smiled because she knew he was waiting for her in their Jacuzzi tub.

Leo had surprised her with a Jacuzzi tub for there anniversary it was large enough for two. She loved it although she and Leo did not get a chance to use it together as much as she would like.

They would be making up for that tonight, thought Piper unable to hide her smile.

Piper stepped closer to the bathroom door and she could see Leo leaning back in the tub with his eyes closed. She knew he was waiting for her but she loved to just watch her husband especially when he looked so relaxed.

Piper quickly ducked inside their closet and freed herself of her clothes. She picked up her light bath robe that was adorned with cute little ducks but quickly disregarded it. Instead she chose the short red satin one that Phoebe had bought for her in Hong Kong; she loved it but hardly wore it.

The feel of the cold satin on made Piper's skin tingle, she felt her nipples get hard.

Piper walked back into the bathroom but stopped herself at the threshold of the door. Leo was still leaning back in the tub his hair damp from the mist of the water.

Piper allowed her mind to wander for just a moment they had been through so much and yet they were still here still together and they were very happy.

They were not perfect and years ago they'd had their own ultimate battle to be sure and a royal one just last month. But Piper knew there love was strong enough to withstand what ever was thrown at them be it supernatural or normal life.

Even in there darkest days he had always been her protector he was her soul mate, her friend and her lover just as he had promised to be.

Piper felt blessed to be loved by this man and she thanked the universe for him everyday.

"Piper" Leo called out for her not opening his eyes.

Leo's voice instantly brought her back to the present.

"I'm here" said Piper softly still not moving from form the doorway.

"I want you here" said Leo now looking at his wife.

Piper walked toward the tub and untied the belt of her robe and nervously stood still for a moment.

It was silly she knew it was not like her husband had not seen her naked it's just that she did not normally just walk up to him and disrobe.

Instead of feeling sexy she felt just a little shy. Her heart told her that her husband loved and desired her but her head reminded her that she no longer had that young body she had when they first met. Her breasts were not quite as perky; she had stretch marks from her pregnancies and scar from her cesarean.

As she continued to focus on all of the things she feared Leo would find unattractive. She heard his voice.

"Piper" said Leo as he looked straight into her eyes "take it off" He knew she was feeling shy and for the life of him he could not understand why. She has a beautiful sexy body and he found her to be incredibly sensual.

"I love you" said Leo with so much sincerity it made Piper tremble.

Piper opened the robe letting it fall from her shoulders exposing her breasts. Still cinching it at her waist she lifted her eyes to meet Leo's gaze.

"I love you too" replied Piper as she let go of the robe and let it fall to the floor.

Piper watched her husband reaction. He scanned the whole length of her body with his eyes stopping briefly at her breasts before his eyes came to rest on Piper face. His response felt so intimate.

Leo sucked in a sharp breath surprising him self at just how much seeing his wife naked body bathed in candlelight made him desire her.

"Come on baby get in" said Leo as held up his hand to offer her assistance into the tub.

Piper smiled and held her husbands hand while she stepped into the tub.

She loved it when Leo called her "baby" she didn't know why but she did. He did not use the term that often. He frequently used other endearments like honey or sweetheart and that was nice, but she really liked it when he called her baby.

The water felt wonderfully welcoming as she sat down with her back. Against Leo "this was great idea" said Piper as she felt Leo arms encircle her.

"I agree" said Leo silently praising himself for the idea of the Jacuzzi tub in the first place.

Piper could actually feel her body begin to relax the hot water and her husband's strong arms was just what she needed.

Leo moved Piper's hair so he could kiss her neck.

A soft moan escaped Piper's mouth as she felt her husband's lips on her skin.

They lay there together in the water quiet simply breathing each other in for a long time.

They had all night there was no need hurry they were going to love each other but tonight was all about sensuality and seduction and they both knew it.

"We should really try do this more often" said Piper who was really enjoying the feel of there naked bodies touching as well as the pulsating hot jets of water.

Piper closed her eyes and sighed as she laid her head back on Leo chest. "It was nice having everybody here tonight wasn't it" asked Piper

"It was nice when they finely left" jokingly replied Leo who was now lightly caressing her arms with the pads of his fingertips.

"That was not nice" replied Piper as she playfully slapped Leo thigh allowing her hand to remain there.

"Okay …okay I'm only kidding" replied Leo as he placed kisses on his wife's neck and shoulder carefully avoiding the ultra sensitive place right at the base of her neck that she loved for him touch.

Piper moved her head trying force Leo's kisses to include the tender spot he was avoiding. "Don't tease me" whined Piper knowing full well what her husband was doing.

Leo laughed at her demand, abandoning her neck altogether, but not before gently nibbling the spot that she wanted touched causing her to sigh in pleasure.

"If I tease you you'll know it" whispered Leo directly into Piper's ear now resting his hands on Piper's stomach.

Piper lifted Leo's left hand and held it in hers. She lightly ran her nail across the palm in an abstract pattern. She loving touched his wedding band and brought his hand to her mouth and kissed it.

"Can you read my palm?" asked Leo truly curious.

"What…" questioned Piper "No I can't do that" She immediately let go of Leo hand.

"Why can't you do it?" asked Leo with a slight roll of his eyes "I know you and Phoebe studied chiromancy."

"Hun… what did we study?" Asked Piper in a confused voice and face to match.

"Chiromancy replied Leo slightly shaking his head in disbelief at Piper response. "Otherwise know as palmistry"

'Oh right, palmistry" said Piper turning so that she could look at her husband. "How am I supposed to know all of these ancient terms Leo, I'm not a magic school teacher, you know?"

"Yes…I know" replied Leo "I also know that you studied palmistry Piper so you can read my palm."

"Leo that was a long time ago, I'm not sure I remember" protested Piper "besides it was just for fun."

Leo turned his hands so that his palms were facing Piper "Just try" he said knowing Piper almost always had to be talked into doing something new.

"Fine…" said Piper acquiescing to her husband crazy request.

She looked at Leo hands for a long time.

"Your right hand is your dominant hand" said Piper as pulled Leo's hand closer to her face so she could see all of the lines on his hand.

"The shape of your palm is square that means you are practical and responsible you have solid values and sometimes very stubborn." said Piper as she continued with her reading. "At least we know that part is right"

"Funny…very funny" replied Leo to Piper's commit about him being stubborn . "I bet both of your hands are perfectly square"

"No…no minster, this is your reading we are not discussing me" answered Piper smirking not about to admit he was right and her palm reading years ago reveled a tendency toward stubbornness.

It wasn't like he didn't know she was obstinate at times, she just was not going to admit it.

"Your heart line begins below the index finger that means you're content with your love life" continued Piper with a smile as she cocked her head to look at Leo "glad to see that" she added.

"Your head line is very straight that means you think very realistically" Said Piper "these multiple crosses through your head line represent many momentous decisions in your life. "Guess we know that true too" said Piper with a hint of sadness.

"Your life line is right here" said Piper pointing it out to Leo "It swoops around in a semicircle this means strength and enthusiasm. But look you have multiple life lines I think that means extra vitality. You have lines that extend up and beyond your life line, that means you are good at recovering from bad situations" continued Piper her descriptions obviously very accurate.

"Can you tell what I'm going to do with all that extra vitality" asked Leo as he pulled his hands away from Piper and used them to capture her breasts while beginning to place kisses on her shoulder.

"Hold on... you are the one that wanted this Chiromancy reading your vitality can wait a minute" said Piper as she reclaimed Leo's right hand.

"The fate line this is also known as the line of destiny, and it indicates the degree to which a person's life is affected by external circumstances beyond their control" explained Piper "Your fate line is a deep line which means you are strongly controlled by fate."

"I have a fate I want to control" said Leo with a husky tone clearly board with all of the analyses as he pulled his hand away from his wife and let it travel below the water and rest between Piper legs.

"We are not done yet" stated Piper and she tugged his hand back out of the water. "We have to talk about your mounds"

"Let's talk about yours instead" Offered Leo playfully as he slowly moved his left hand up to her breast.

Piper quickly seized Leo hand and held it in hers.

"Ah…ah...ah…one thing at a time" insisted Piper enjoying the small amount of torture she was inflicting oh her husband.

"I can do more than one thing at a time" Whispered Leo into Piper ear as he stared to kiss and nibble her neck this time going directly to the sensitive spot at her collar bone.

Piper closed her eyes as she felt Leo's teeth gently graze her shoulder. The feel of his lips on her skin made her shiver she did not want it to stop. Yet she was not going to give into him just now.

Piper took a deep breath and pulled slightly away from Leo trying to keep focus on her reading. "Come on you wanted this we have to finish" said Piper still smiling "don't you want to know what I see in your future"

"I know what is in my future and if you would release my hands I could get to it" replied Leo pretending to be more frustrated than he was.

Piper bit her lip knowing he was going to reach his destination soon.

"As I was saying you have mounds at the base of your fingers you can have up to six" said Piper as she released Leo's left hand and pulled his right hand closer to her eyes once more for careful inspection. With her index finger she lightly touched the little mounds of flesh at the base of Leo fingers.

"This is the part that confuses me" admitted Piper "I think this in the mound of Jupiter" She touched the second mound and said "this is the mound of Saturn."

Piper was having a hard time concentrating because Leo had used his free hand to massage her breast and was now focusing on her nipple; he had it captured between his thumbs and finger and had no intention of letting go.

Leo continued the distraction by placing soft kisses on her shoulder all the way up her neck he nibbled her earlobe before sucking it into his mouth.

"See I told you I could do more that one thing at a time" said Leo

"I…I see that, actually I feel that" replied Piper thoroughly enjoying what her husband was doing to her.

Still holding Leo's right hand Piper briefly regained her composure and said "We still need to discuss the mound of Venus"

"Oh were are going to discuss the mound of Venus alright" affirmed Leo with a sly smile.

Leo pulled his hand from Piper's grip she did not resist.

Piper started to turn in husband's arms she wanted to face him she wanted to kiss him and to be kissed by him.

"Maybe we should go to the bedroom?" Questioned Piper

Leo stopped her midway "hold on honey, we got all night remember" said Leo as he kissed his wife as he turned her back around.

"Leo" protested Piper not quit understanding what he was doing.

"Its okay" replied Leo in a low voice sitting as far back in the tub as possible "come on lean all the back"

Piper did as he requested she was sitting between her husbands legs with her back pressed against his chest.

Leo slowly opened his hands flat exposing his palms and began lightly teasing Piper's nipples pausing ever so slightly knowing that a delicate and constant touch would leave his wife wanting more.

Piper felt the dance begin; she closed her eyes and enjoyed the rhythm that was slowing beginning to build.

She was lost in the sensation of Leo's kisses on her neck and shoulders.

Satisfied that is wife was becoming aroused he let his hand voyage down below the water. He slipped his finger between her legs probing for a moment before allowing it to rest against her clitoris.

His initial touch sent a thousand unexpected shock waves through her body.

Leo pushed the tiny organ from side to side until he began to feel it swell beneath his touch. He slowly started to move his finger in tight little circles continually increasing and decreasing the pressure of his movements.

"This is the only mound of Venus that concerns me" whispered Leo in Piper ear.

Piper opened her legs as far as the tub would allow granting full access to her lover's hands. "Oh…Leo that feels so good" Said Piper as she lifted her hips to meet Leo's touch.

"Slow down baby, slow down you'll get there, I'll get you there" promised Leo as he felt his wife's writhing movements.

Piper heart sang at the sound of Leo voice, his words made her feel sexy and desired.

She slowly rocked her body back and forth the force of the water simply added another dimension of pleasure.

Piper's breath began to quicken.

"You like that, do you?" asked Leo sounding quite pleased with him self. "What if I do this?"

"No…no… don't stop" begged Piper lifting her hips again.

"Shush… honey I'm not going to stop" replied Leo lovingly as his movements turned into quick strokes.

Piper could feel Leo's hot breath on her neck and shoulder she felt his lips touch the side of her face she knew he whispered something in her ear. She however, had no idea what he said because she could not think all she could do was feel.

Leo own desires were increased when he seen his wife's hands massaging and tugging at her breast. Immediately his free hand pushed hers away he urgently began to roll her nipple through his fingers.

The intensity was building Leo could feel Piper's entire body starting to tremble he slowed the rhythm of his touch just slightly.

Piper lifted her hips up and out of the water; Leo never lost focus and easily moved with her.

Piper's breathing was fast her body had movements of its own.

Leo had taken her as far as she could go and the both knew it. "Leo…Leo I'm cum…" Cried out Piper "Oh… Ahhh…Oh"

"I know baby… let go, just let go" said Leo he moved his fingers from the mound he had been relentlessly stroking and quickly slipped them inside her. He immediately felt her tighten and constrict around fingers.

Piper heard her husband's words of love at the exact moment of her release causing her to cry out his name in uncontrolled ecstasy.

Piper's hands clung to Leo thighs for support, because she felt as though she would simply slide beneath the water.

Leo felt her entire body contract against him several times before she completely collapsed.

Piper's body slowly began to recover from the waves of passion it had been consumed with.

He could hear little whimpers still escaping from her mouth as she turned her body to face him.

"Leo, please let's go bed" begged Piper in soft quite voice.

"Okay Baby" answered Leo as he wrapped his arms around Piper and orbed them to there bed.

Piper welcomed the surge of energy that touched every cell of her body as Leo magically moved them from the tub to the bed.

The instant there bodies appeared on the bed Piper lunged her body full length on top of her husbands. She needed to touch him to hold him.

Leo said nothing he simply touched her face gently and allowed his hand to run over her wet body.

Piper began to kiss her husband with a wild passion. She opened her mouth offering him her tongue which he quickly sucked into his own mouth causing her to moan.

Piper fingers were in his hair she was pulling and tugging it. She loved his dark blond locks.

She had finely convinced him not to cut it so short. She thought he looked sexy with longer hair and she loved to run her fingers through it.

Piper pulled away form Leo's kiss and maneuvered so that she was straddling her husband.

Leo placed his hands on her hips and stared up at his wife. In the flickering light of the candles Leo could see the passion in her eyes.

Piper lowered her head and started placing quick tight kisses on her husband's chest stopping to allow her tongue to flick tiny strokes over Leo's nipple.

He moaned as her kisses tantalized him, inching down his sides towards his stomach.

"Piper" cried Leo

Slowly she continued her journey her lips and tongue danced on his belly, she knew the part of his body he wanted touched yet she denied him. She methodically stroked his thighs with the palms of her hands.

Piper returned her attention to Leo mouth with an open wet kiss letting her breast lightly graze his chest.

Leo quickly grabbed Piper's hair and pulled her head back just enough that he could see her eyes. "You think you can tease me like that?" he asked with desire and a quickened breath." "And get away with it?"

"I think it's possible" smirked Piper confidently with a mischievous look in her eyes "There is always a first time" moving her body just enough that her breasts swayed over Leo's mouth but just out of his reach with the intent of torturing him as he loved to do to her.

"It won't be tonight!" replied Leo with growl as he lifted his head and caught her harden nipple with his teeth. The sharp bite caused her to whimper in pain but the pleasure from the strike was intense and caused her to lean closer silently hoping he would continue the assault.

Leo moaned at her surrender pulling her towards him, he eagerly continued the attention he was giving to her breasts understanding her unspoken desire.

Once again Piper's hands played in Leo's hair as she watched and enjoyed the feel of her husband's mouth.

"Honey I have to sit up" said Piper who could no longer maintain the position her body was in.

Piper returned to an upright posture still straddling her husband.

Leo sat up as well; Piper wrapped her arms and legs around her husband and kissed him.

Leo's kiss was hungry and insistent this simply fanned Piper's desire. She moaned right into his mouth as he hands once again found her breasts. Their tongues were fighting a dueling fight of dominance.

Piper loved to kiss this man his kisses were demanding yet yielding, passionate as they are calming, soft and gentle then forceful and this kiss was about to drive her over the edge.

Piper broke the kiss and pulled away almost gasping for air. And moved her hands toward the center of Leo's body.

"Where do you think your going" asked Leo as he pulled her back and started to kiss her again.

"I love you Leonardo Wyatt" Said Piper

Leo actually felt her words of love "I love you Piper Wyatt and I intend to show how much right now!" said Leo as he pulled his wife down on top of him and fliped her over on to her back.

He nudged her legs open, and kissed her lovingly, and then pushed his tongue, between her folds, discovering her "mound of Venus" and licked it with desire.

She cried out in pleasure, as he tongued her with deliberate, slow, wet, strokes, her breath now coming in short gasps." Leo, please I …I can't take any more" cried Piper

Leo continued to tantalize his wife to increase her desire or was he increasing his own it this point he was not sure.

"Please… please...Oh my…I need you right now." Begged Piper

Leo urgently shifted positions, moving over her and slipped his hardness into her. He leaned forward and kissed her, he was perfectly still at first waiting for Piper's response when he felt her move he slowly moved together with her, and then he ever so slowly increased their speed.

The low familiar moan from deep inside Leo was the queue she was waiting for she wrapped her legs around her husband and beckoned him closer.

"Piper" called Leo on deaf ears trying to get her attention.

"Piper" Leo called again he knew they were close "Piper… open your eyes, baby open your eyes and look at me!"

What's he saying? Why is slowing down? What is wrong with him? Oh my Goddess, he really is trying to drive me mad? Though, Piper as she tried to focus on what her husband wanted at a time like this.

"Piper, look at me!!" Pleaded Leo now moving quickly in the most intimate embrace two people can have.

Piper finely accomplished the simple task and opened her eyes to see Leo looking directly into her, not into her eyes but into her soul.

They stared into each other's eyes as they continued their dance of passion it was hypnotic.

They climaxed together in the most intense repetitive connection that sent them both into convulsions.

Leo heard Piper's affirmation of love as they collapsed in each others arms.

Piper felt as if she had been transported to a different place. She felt dizzy, like the room was moving she could not determine if the flashes of light she seen were from the candle or something else.

Leo raised his head to looked at his wife the expression he saw mirrored his own. "Piper…" whispered Leo "honey that was amazing"

Piper was still reeling from the incredible sensations in her body and did not want to speak. She replied to his statement by tightening the embrace she had on her husband. She did not want him to move she wanted to feel him in and on her body.

Leo felt his wife's arms and legs hug his body close to hers. He could not imagine feeling more loved or desired. He thought the weight of his body may be crushing her but she was not relinquishing her grip of him and he was content to lie in her embrace.

Leo felt tired and could have easily allowed himself to drift off to sleep feeling like the luckiest man alive, but he would fight the need for sleep until Piper was ready as well.

"Leo that was more than amazing that was magical" said Piper as she slowly unwrapped her legs from around her husband's waist.

Leo took the hint and lifted his body from his wife's almost reluctant to break their connection. He moved to the side of the bed and retrieved the comforter that had been push aside and covered them with it, the coolness of the material felt good on there skin.

Leo held his wife close she rested her head on his chest and he absently stroked her hair. They were quite as everything had been said with there bodies just moments before.

"Leo did you hear what I said to you before?" asked Piper softly knowing her husband was falling asleep.

"Yes baby...I heard you" answered Leo fighting to stay awake "It was love and I felt it too"

"Go to sleep" she whispered to Leo as she herself was welcoming sleep. As she drifted off she knew they'd had transcending moments like this before.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Review Please


	9. I called You

Thanks for the reviews!!

Thanks to all of you that took your time to review this story so far.

_**It never accrued to me how much I would appreciate your comments when I posted the first chapter of this story.**_

**BUT I LOVE THEM!!**

**Corrections:**

The corrections to Phoebe's daughter's names were made. **Sorry **if I confused anyone as I was working on the story I decided to change their names but did not correct it in all places until Lizardmomma brought to my attention. (Thank you for your eagle eye)

I am especially thankful to Charmedfam and Lizardmomma for their review of chapter 8 (slow sweet time) because it was the first time I had **EVER** written anything like that and I was terrified of what you may think. I wanted it to be erotic and loving…

Warning this chapter contains:

**FLUFF …FLUFF…**and some **FLUFF **however, for those of you that like my story but could do with out so much fluff a little more **insight and background is also revealed**.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any of the CHARMED characters. I just love and miss them.

**Thank you, Constance Burge for developing a wonderful cast of characters and adventures.**

**Chapter 9**

**I called You**

Hello you have reached the voice mail of Phoebe Halliwell if you leave your name and number I'll call you back as soon as possible.

Thanks and have a lovely day.

"Why do you have a cell phone if you don't keep it on?" complained Piper quietly as to not wake her husband as she placed the handset on her nightstand.

Piper had simply wanted to call Phoebe and check on her boys she knew that they were safe she just wanted to be reassured by hearing their voices.

Piper turned her body towards her husbands whom was surprisingly still asleep at 8:18 in the morning she lightly touched his hair remembering the incredible passion filled night they'd shared.

Not to mention what happened when Leo woke her up early this morning in the most pleasurable way. She had almost forgotten how wonderful it is to make love in the morning now that the boys are older and Leo goes work so early it's something they don't get to enjoy often.

Piper was wide awake and felt incredibly blissful and content.

She allowed her finger to play with the ringlet that had formed in her husband's hair knowing how much he hated the curls. She thought about the fact Wyatt's hair did the same thing and he like his dad was beginning to dislike the cute little curls as well.

So many times Piper had woken up to find Leo watching her sleep it always made her smile knowing he was there watching over her.

She rarely got to watch him as he was always awake before her however; Piper was enjoying this rare opportunity when the phone rang.

"Hello" said Piper into the phone quietly not wanting to wake Leo.

"Hello yourself" replied Phoebe cheerfully. "Why are you up so early, I would have thought you and Leo would have slept in?"

"We are or at least Leo is" replied Piper.

"Did you wear him out?" snickered Phoebe knowing Leo never slept late.

"Put one of my son's on the phone please" asked Piper completely disregarding Phoebe question.

"You are no fun you never give me any details anymore" Complained Phoebe actually enjoying teasing her sister.

"Anymore?" questioned Leo with a grin he had heard the whole conversation.

Piper turned to see her husband staring at her. She blushed and shook her head at him to deny Phoebe's comment. Piper put her hand over the receiver and said "you know Phoebe, she is exaggerating I don't tell her anything"

"I bet" said Leo shaking his head at his wife as he got out of bed and headed to the bathroom.

Leo had long ago come to terms with how close Piper and her sisters were, knowing they shared almost everything. He knew that the bond they shared had saved their lives many times therefore he wouldn't complain about it. Although he would admit that he did not miss living with the power of three.

Regardless of there bond Leo suspected that the most personal details of their lives were indeed private.

"Phoebe" hissed Piper "Can I talk to Wyatt?"

"He's still inside the restaurant they will be out in a sec. I came out first because Priscilla was fussy" Replied Phoebe "So I have time to hear all about your night."

"Phoebe you are impossible" Sighed Piper who was not surprised that they had stopped at a restaurant for breakfast. "Why do you need to know about my sex life you are married to cupid for God sakes?"

Piper heard the water running and knew that Leo was in the shower if Phoebe would ever let her talk to her boys' maybe she would join him.

"Well I do have a four year old and a three month old, so cupid or not that does not leave a lot of time for romance" Admitted Phoebe.

"Is everything okay with you and Coop?" asked Piper now questioning her sister.

"Nice try, but no changing the subject" replied Phoebe "but to answer your question yes, everything is fine it's great. We just need our sweet little daughter to sleep though the night."

Piper laughed and said "nothing will kill a romantic mood like a crying baby."

"Phoebe I will happily watch the girls so that you and Coop can have a romantic night alone." Offered Piper smiling "after all I had a amazing night last night."

"Now that is what I want to hear" replied Phoebe grinning truly happy for her sister.

Piper shook her head and remained quite.

"That's all I'm going to hear isn't it" questioned Phoebe pretending to sound disappointed.

"Yep" answered Piper rolling her eyes.

"Piper!" called out Leo from the shower wanting her to join him.

"Guess that will have to do" replied Phoebe surprised she got that much out of Piper. "Who I'm really worried about is Paige and Henry" Said Phoebe.

"Yeah I know something going on with them" Said Piper " but Paige has been pertty tight lipped about it."

" We should try and talk to her" said Phoebe " Hey...we will talk about this later everybody coming out of the restaurant" Said Phoebe as she handed her nephew the cell phone.

"It's your mom" she told Chris.

"Hi Mommy" said Chris "guess what I had for breakfast"

"Morning peanut" answered Piper "I'm guessing pancakes"

"Yes, but it was a special pancake it had a smiley face on it. It had strawberry eyes, whipped cream nose and a banana mouth." Answered Chris, excitedly as he described his breakfast "Patricia had one too"

"Wow that sounds pretty cool" replied Piper trying to imagine the dish. "What about your brother did he have a smiley face pancake too?" asked Piper.

"Nope… he had a Dad breakfast" explained Chris.

Piper smiled knowing that meant Wyatt had eggs and toast.

"Mom, do you want to talk to Wyatt?" Asked Chris

"Yes I do" replied Piper "I love you, have fun with the animals."

"Love you too Mommy" Said Chris. "Mom wait… what is Dad doing?"

"He is in the shower Chris he's fine" responded Piper knowing her son like her always felt better when he knew that his family was safe. It made Piper feel guilty because a six year old should not have worry about the safety their families.

"Okay" replied Chris satisfied with his mother's response as he handed his brother the phone.

"Good morning Mom" said Piper's oldest son into the phone sounding so grown up. Wyatt was not surprised his Mom was on the phone she always called to check up on them when they went with anyone except Dad.

"Morning Buddy" said Piper already feeling better now that she talked to both of her children. "Did you have fun last night?"

"Yeah Aunt Phoebe's couch turns into a bed and me and Chris slept there. It was cool" said Wyatt as he snapped the seat belt into place.

"Mom you know what else?" asked Wyatt "Uncle Coop let me feed Priscilla her bottle and she drank all of her milk and she didn't cry"

"She likes me mom" Said Wyatt proudly.

"Well of course she likes you buddy" replied Piper. "She is your cousin and she knows you will always look out for her." Piper believed in her heart of hearts he would.

Phoebe turned in her seat toward Wyatt and listened to her nephew talk to his mother. She momentarily thought about all the drama that he had been through in his short life. She was grateful that that he could not remember most of it; she hoped he could not anyway.

She glanced at Chris whom was engaged in conversation with her daughter and thought of the man her youngest nephew was going to be and although she knew he would not be the same Chris whom has traveled form the future to save his family she suspected there would be many similarities and that pleased her very much.

"Mom we are going to watch a movie" said Wyatt as he watched the video screen that was secured to the back of the seat begin to light up.

"Okay watch your movie and have fun with the puppies" Said Piper to her oldest son "I love you"

"Okay Mom here is Aunt Phoebe… I love you" said Wyatt as he returned the phone to his Aunt.

"Hello" said Phoebe "do you feel better now"

"Yes I do… thank you for calling me back so I could talk to them." said Piper "Now I'm going to find my husband and do something that is going to make me feel even better"

"Piper" squealed Phoebe not believing what her normally reserved older sister had actually said.

"Bye Phoebe" said Piper as she ended the call laughing and a little embarrassed, but pleased at the fact she had just shocked her little sister.

"Now let's see if I can shock my husband" said Piper to herself out loud as she made her way to the bathroom.

"Would you like come company?" asked Piper sticking her head into the shower.

"Finley" said Leo with a smirk "I was beginning to think you were going to stay on the phone all day."

"No, not all day just long enough to check on the boys who are fine I might add" replied Piper as she stepped in to shower.

Leo knew they were fine as his senses were always tuned into his children. He understood his wife's need to check up on them, yet he was relieved she was no longer fixated with there safety.

"Oh… I thought you were gossiping with Phoebe" Said Leo grinning as he moved from directly under the shower head to allowing Piper access to the water.

"No… I was not gossiping...really" answered Piper as she tilted her head back and let the water run down on her hair.

"Really?" replied Leo as he watched the water pour down on his wife's naked body.

With her eyes closed Piper ignored Leo comment and reached for the shampoo bottle which Leo instantly took from her hand "allow me" said Leo as he opened the bottle and squeezed the sweet smelling soap into his hand.

Leo loved Piper's hair next to her eyes it was the most beautiful thing about her physical body. It was always so soft he loved to touch it, to watch it fall and frame her face and the smell of her hair could be intoxicating at times. As his fingers massaged the wet soapy strands, Leo wondered if he had ever told her how much he loved her hair and how glad he was that she didn't change it all the time the way her sisters changed theirs.

"You're so quite" said Piper as she turned to face her husband. "What are you thinking about" She asked moving to let the water rinse the soap from her hair.

Leo raised his hands to Piper head and gently tilted it back giving his lips full access to hers. He gently brushed her lips with his own as the water splashed down on the both of them. With his tongue he licked the small droplets of water landing on Piper's mouth.

Causing her to moan and open her mouth to him unabashed by the obvious passion building in her body.

"Your hair" said Leo as he broke the kiss.

"What?" asked Piper pulling back just a little to look at her husband?

"I was thinking about your hair" replied Leo

"Wow… I can't wait until you think about the rest of me" quipped Piper.

* * *

Later that afternoon Piper smiled to herself as she thought about the fact that she and Leo had stayed in bed most of the morning it was so unlike them but they needed it. It was not so much the sex that they needed although Piper had to admit it was pretty amazing for an old married couple as Phoebe had called them.

It was the relaxing, the playing, the being absolutely lazy in each other arms that they needed.

Piper looked at her watch as she put laundry in the washer it was almost 2:30 if she hurried she could finish all of her chores including giving some thought to dinner before Leo got back from helping Henry with a task at his and Paige's new house.

Henry did not know a lot about home repair and had often taken Leo up on his offer of assistance since he and Paige bought there home several months back. Leo actually enjoyed and was good at those do it yourself home repair projects.

Leo also knew that teaching Henry how to repair things would greatly reduce the risk of Paige being tempted to use magic for home improvement.

Piper eyed the dishes she had put in the sink to soak but decided to take a quick break and have a glass of tea before she tackled them. She poured the tea in a tall glass filled with ice and decided to walk outside into the back yard.

Looking around the backyard Piper wondered where in the world the new dog house was going to go still not believing they were going to have a puppy to contend with soon.

Oh well that problem is Leo's and the boys thought Piper. I will clean up demon guts but I will not be cleaning up dog crap.

Piper sat down on the swing set that Leo had built for Wyatt and Chris years ago. She thought about how they would always beg to be pushed higher and higher. Piper would push them as high as her heart would allow, she had more fear than they did.

The boys had all but abandoned the swing in favor of sports; they were both going to play baseball this year. She was grateful her Dad had volunteered to drive the boys to some of their practices.

The boys were very close to Victor and now that demonic activity was greatly reduced he spent more time at the manor.

Piper finished her tea and flung the ice on the ground as she stood up to go back in the manor she noticed the same black cloud of smoke she saw yesterday off in the distance. "They still did not get that fire out" Piper said out loud wondering what the heck could be burning for more than 24 hours.

Piper looked at her watch and expected Leo back in about 45 minutes. She hoped he'd have some insight as to what's going on with Paige when he got back.

Although with Leo even if he did know something there was a good possibility he wouldn't share it with her especially if Henry told him something in confidence.

Piper walked back into the house to hear the phone ringing.

"Hello" said Piper in to the cordless handset regretting it immediately when she heard the voice on the other end of the line.

"Hello Piper" said a reserved voice that belonged to Billie Jenkins "I was wondering if I could please talk to Leo"

"Leo is not here Billie" replied Piper wondering what Billie wanted with her husband. "He is at Paige's house call him on his cell phone."

Piper was the only one in the family that could not completely forgive Billie for her actions that let up to the ultimate battle. She knew it was wrong to hold on to those negative feelings especially considering the sacrifice Billie had made to the _Greater Good. _Yet she did, and suspected to some degree she always would.

Billie stayed with Paige and Henry for awhile after the battle. This had caused serious tension between Piper and Paige at the time.

Leo was her unofficial White Lighter, because for some strange reason the Elders had not reassigned her one after Paige could no longer hear her calls.

Piper was sure there was something more to it. She knew with every fiber of her being the Elders hadn't sent her a White Lighter because they knew they could simply take advantage of her husband. Why else could he hear her call? He is only supposed to hear Halliwell witches.

Leo of course thought it was because she had sworn off all magic after the death of her sister and did not actually need one.

Piper absolutely despised most Elders and regularly accused them of trying to be Gods. Piper finely had a showdown with one of the Elders that had been years in the making.

Leo had to physically restrain her from blowing him up. She had been emotionally distraught because an attack on Chris by a Dark Lighter and the Elders initial hesitation to heal him.

A short time after that all of Leo's White Lighter powers were restored including his ability to orb into the heavens with except of his immortality. His only charges were the Halliwell witches.

"I called him on his cell phone it went to voice-mail" answered Billie "I called last night too"

"Big surprise" muttered Piper.

The fact that Leo did not answer his cell phone or check his voice-mail did not alarm Piper because he had a bad habit of turning his phone off. It drove her nuts they'd had more than one argument about it.

"Well call out for him, Billie he will be able to hear you" replied Piper annoyed that what she said was true.

"No Piper" replied Billie "I respect your rule of no magic unless absolutely necessary"

"Would you just ask him to call me?" asked Billie "please!"

Despite herself Piper smiled at Billie's willingness to abide by her rules, which were admittedly hard if not impossible enforce in the first place.

"Billie can I help you with something?" asked Piper surprising herself with the question.

Billie was amazed that Piper had offered to assist her. She always hoped that one day the woman that had taught her so much about being a good witch would forgive her. Somehow she doubted that day was going to be today.

"Um…well…no… that's okay" answered Billie wanting to ask Piper but not wanting to bother her all at the same time." Please just have Leo call me as soon as possible."

"Billie are you sure?" asked Piper instinctively knowing something must be wrong.

"I'm sure" said Billie not certain of her own words before she hung up the phone.

Piper frowned and hung up her phone as well. "This is not going to be good I just know it" warned Piper to herself

"LEO!" Called Piper

review...?????


	10. I have a feeling

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any of the CHARMED characters. I just love and miss them.

**Thank you, Constance Burge for developing a wonderful cast of characters and adventures.**

**Chapter 10**

**I Have a Feeling**

"What do you mean you can't sense her?" questioned Piper apprehensively as she dished up some of the leftover lasagna so they could have a late lunch. "Do you think she's dead?"

"Just what I said Piper I can't sense anything from her" declared Leo with his eyes still closed trying to reach out to the young witch. "But to answer your question no I don't think she is dead" Leo truly hoped what he had just said was true.

"I wish she would have just called out to me" said Leo quietly.

_**After the ultimate battle Leo had his own reservations about Billie for a long time largely influenced by Piper's unwillingness to forgiver her. Until one afternoon about three months after the final showdown with the triad. Leo stopped by Paige and Henry's apartment unannounced to find a near hysterical Billie who had just had a nightmare that her sister was coming back to kill her. **_

_**It was the first time Leo had seen her since the angel of destiny had returned him; he was shocked to see the young woman who looked like a mere shell of the happy vivacious collage student he's remembered from just six months before . He talked to her and helped her calm down reassured her that it was only a dream and that the triad was vanquished this time forever.**_

_**Leo sat there in silence with Billie for a long time waiting for Paige to return, he felt so bad for her and did want to leave her alone. As Billie lay on Henry's couch almost asleep, Leo thought about Piper whom was having the same kind of nightmares about the triad and Christy sometimes to the point that she like Billie became hysterical. **_

_**It was it that point Leo realized he did not hold anything against Billie or even Christy for that matter. It was the evil that had used and manipulated them that he hated. **_

"Do you think she is in the underworld?" asked Piper with a worried sigh.

"How would she get their Piper?" asked Leo clearly agitated, taking the hot plate from his wife's hand.

"She could have used her power of projection" replied Piper with another heavy sigh wishing Leo would have taken her call. "Or a demon could have taken her."

"I said I'm sorry Piper I'm not going to say it again" stated Leo as he glared at Piper.

He could not believe they were going to get into a yet another fight about his cell phone especially after the wonderful night and morning they'd had. When she did not answer he knew she was pissed, but there was nothing he could do about the fact his cell went dead and he wasn't really that big on guilt so she would have to get over it.

"What's with all the concern over Billie anyway?" asked Leo who was surprised but, glad to see his wife show an emotion toward Billie other than bitterness. "The last time I checked you could have cared less about her"

"To be honest I don't know I just have this feeling " answer Piper as she picked up the cordless phone and called Billie's cell number again.

Leo simply stared at her before he asked" Now you trust the phone company over my sensing abilities?" asked Leo somewhat sarcastically as he watched her dial the number for the tenth time since he got back to the manor."

"It just makes me feel like I'm doing something, I would scry for her but I don't have anything of hers to scry with" declared Piper as she hung up the phone when she heard the voicemail greeting.

"Paige" called Piper "Maybe she knows something"

"Paige is with a charge she has been gone all afternoon" Said Leo as he closed his eyes and tried to sense Paige. "She is involved with something right now she's not going to leave her charge"

"Where is her son?" Questioned Piper in a not so pleasant tone.

"I think he is at magic school" replied Leo "Why?"

"He spends more time at magic school than he does at home" complained Piper "Leo you have got to talk to her"

"Who…"? Asked Leo wishing he could avoid this conversation all together.

"Nice try you know who, Paige that's who" replied Piper "She is avoiding Phoebe and when she talks to me it's all superficial. She is never at home and I mean never. Leo she is always with a charge."

Leo really had no appetite he picked up his plate had headed to he sink. "Piper maybe I should check with the Elders" said Leo

"About Paige? Asked Piper.

"No… about Billie" replied Leo trying to conceal his own fears about Billie's safety.

"Well asked them why Paige has to have so many charges while you up there" insisted Piper.

"Let's deal with your most pressing worry right now" replied Leo "Let me try to find out if they know something about Billie."

"Besides I don't think Paige's problems have anything to do with the Elders" said Leo as his body disappeared into millions of bright orbs of brilliant white light.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Asked Piper to the area where her husband was just standing

"Ugh… I still hate when you do that" Yelled Piper.

Piper's annoyance was interrupted by the ringing of the Phone.

"Billie…?" Piper almost yelled into the Phone.

"No it's Phoebe" answered the middle Halliwell sister.

"What's wrong?" asked Piper feeling her heart beginning to race.

"Relax Piper everything is okay" said Phoebe quickly hearing the distress in her sister's voice. "I'm just calling to tell you that we got lost this morning so we will be getting back later than I originally told you I just did not want you to worry."

Piper forced herself to breath it had been a long time since she had felt this kind of panic. She knew she had to get a hold of herself or she would not be able to deal with whatever was going on and there was definitely something going on.

"Piper…" called Phoebe alarmed when she did not get a response from her sister.

"I'm here" replied Piper letting out a deep breath "Billie is missing and I believe it's because of something demonic"

"She called me" said Phoebe "but the reception is poor out by the animal shelter so her call went to voicemail. I called her back when I got a signal but all I got was her voicemail"

"What exactly did her message say" asked Piper feeling her self getting anxious.

"She asked me to call her ASAP and that she wanted to ask me a question about alternate realities." Said Phoebe "call Paige maybe she knows what's going on"

"She is with a charge" replied Piper

"What else is new" retorted Phoebe referring to her younger sister desire to be anywhere but home. Phoebe turned and looked into the back seat making sure all little fingers were still out of the dog cage and quickly noticed that Chris had picked up on the conversation.

"Leo went to check with the Elders about Billie" said Piper "how far away are you?"

"About two hours or so depending on traffic" replied Phoebe.

"Okay just be careful who knows what the hell is going on" said Piper "I love you"

"I love you too" said Phoebe as she ended the call realizing just how upset her sister was.

Piper made short work of the dishes then looked around to find something else to do while she waited for Leo's to return.

She hated for him to go up there God only knew when they'd decided to keep him again.

Piper decided to head to the attic and try to summon Billie with the _to call a lost witch spell_. After setting the circle and lighting the candles Piper said the spell twice both times with out success.

"Alternate realities" said Piper out loud talking to the enchanted Halliwell family book of magic. Piper Picked up the family tome and headed downstairs to the conservatory so that she could review the ever changing Book of Shadows.

Thinking about the message Billie left for Phoebe, Piper decided to look though the book to reacquaint her self with any potentially helpful information regarding alternate realities or parallel planes of existence.

Piper noticed information she had never seen before one three upper level demons, she knew that the book was always evolving and changing and usually the evolution happened in response to the current threat that the charmed one were facing.

Did this mean they were going to have to face these powerful demons? Piper set the book on the small wicker coffee table in front of her and immediately tried to focus on her breathing her heart was racing and she felt her body begin to tremble with trepidation.

As Leo orbed into the conservatory and he could feel his wife's emotions before he could even see her. He did not know the cause of her anxiety but he knew she was close to having a full blown panic attack.

Leo steadied himself against Piper's onslaught of emotions as he approached her. "Honey what wrong?" asked Leo as he sat down next to Piper on the wicker loveseat and put his arms around his wife.

Piper laid her head on her husband's chest appreciating the calming effect he had on her.

"Leo I don't know what happened to me" Said Piper "I was looking at the book and I got this ominous feeling" "Did the Elders know anything about Billie?"

"She is still alive they know that much" answered Leo "They also sensed that she used her magic today" Not quite sure if this was the right time to reveal what else the Elders thought.

"What… they can tell when witches use their powers" questioned Piper pulling out of her husbands embrace ever suspicious of the Elders "Just another way for them to spy on us…Hun?"

"Yes… Piper the Elders can tell when magic is used but normally it goes undetected" Explained Leo in the calmest way possible.

"Then why pray tell were they able to detect Billie today?" inquired Piper with her usual contempt for the Elders.

"Because Billie is such a powerful witch who does not use her powers anymore they purposely had her on their radar." Replied Leo hoping his response would appease Piper.

Looking at his watch Leo asked Piper "What time will the boys be back?"

"We have enough time to go to Billie's apartment so I can get something of hers to scry with" answered Piper before she filled him in on the conversation she had had with Phoebe.

"Piper we can't just break into Billie's apartment" Said Leo

Piper smiled and playfully smacked her husband on the arm and said with a smile "Don't be silly we are not going to break in we are going to orb in."

"Well that makes all the difference in the world" answered Leo creasing his brow not convinced they should invade Billie's privacy.

"Come on Leo we have to find her you know that" said Piper coaxing her husband into transporting them to Billie's apartment.

"Look this was not the way I planned to spend my afternoon either you know" Added Piper giving her husband a knowing look.

"Really" Said Leo smiling flirtatiously back at his wife.

"Okay…Okay we'll go" said Leo standing up and pulling Piper into his embrace knowing in all reality they had no choice. Holding his wife around the waist Leo focused his thoughts to Billie's apartment He sensed the location in his mind eye pulled Piper even closer and dissolved their bodies into light.

The room they orbed into was completely dark. "Billie…" called out Leo in hopes she was actually there. When he got no response Leo walked to the glass sliding doors and pulled back the heavy drapes to allow light to filter into the room.

Still standing in the same place as when they orbed in Piper noticed the obvious sings of a struggle. She bent down and picked up a lamp that was at her feet and placed it on a small side table.

She tried to imagine what the place would look like if it had not been trashed and realized it was not that impressive. It was tidy despite the overturned mismatched furniture but it seemed to lack any life or color. Piper continued to eye the extremely tiny space and noticed the lack of pictures on the walls that made them look almost sterile. There was not a plant or flower in the place. You would never know that a young and powerful woman lived there.

Piper moved toward the galley style kitchen and noticed a small bookcase she quickly eyed the titles on the shelf noticing that most of the books were about magic some were reliable sources others were not. She noticed a blue paperback with bold red letters on it that she recognized as Phoebe's. Piper let out a heavy sigh as she picked up the book and read the title **"**_**I still miss you…how to deal with the loss of your sister"**_Piper quickly returned the book to the bookshelf.

"How long has she lived here?" asked Piper turning around to see her husband examine what looked like scorch marks on the wall?

"About three years I think" replied Leo with a look of concern that Piper could recognize from a mile away. "Piper these marks are recent from today or yesterday at the latest."

"Leo don't worry we will find her" said Piper trying to ease her husbands worry as well as her own.

Leo heard Piper's words and turned to see his wife making her way into Billie's kitchen he knew she was genuinely troubled about the young woman's disappearance. He just prayed it didn't reopen her wounds that were starting to truly heal.

Piper noticed several herbs laying on the counter both fresh and dried along with a spiral bound notebook that listed the ingredients for a potion.

"She was making a potion?" asked Leo looking around the kitchen for any kind of sign as to what had happened.

"It sure looks that way but I can't tell from these ingredients what it was for" answered Piper as she studied the list." I going to take this notebook maybe Phoebe can get a premonition from it"

"Good idea" replied Leo "I'm going to check out the bedroom then we should really get going Phoebe should be getting to the manor soon."

"Okay…" answered Piper as she absently opened the cupboards in Billie's kitchen. Maybe it was her love of food or cooking but she always wondered what other people ate. Much to her dismay the cupboards were nearly empty except for cup a soups and boxed macaroni &cheese. "People can't live on this stuff" said Piper in pure discuss of Billie's pantry.

Piper opened the fridge in hopes that there would be a indication that the girl had eaten a real meal in the recent past not really sure why she should care. Her hopes were dashed when she seen the only contents in the fridge were five cans of diet Dr. Pepper and unopened bottle of white Zinfandel a bottle of ketchup and a half dozen eggs. "This is bad" Whispered Piper as she opened the freezer. She could not help but smile at the fact it only contained three different kinds of Ben & Jerry's ice cream.

Piper did not know why but she suddenly felt so sad almost sad enough to cry. This was the second time today she had been overcome with unexplained emotion. She quickly picked up the notebook and I Pod that was on the counter and walked out of the kitchen.

"Did you get something to scry with?" asked Leo walking out of the bedroom toward his wife.

"Yeah… I have her I Pod and the notebook" said Piper softly more than ready to leave the apartment not really sure of the overwhelming emotion she was feeling right now.

"Okay lets go" said Leo who could sense that Piper was upset, he took Piper's free hand and started to orb back to the manor.

"Leo…" said a small weak voice.

Before the orbs could disappear from the room, they reappeared in response to the sound of Billie's voice.

"You heard that right?" asked Leo almost begging his wife for conformation.

"Yeah… I heard it" said Piper cautiously looking around the room "I just don't know where it came from"

"Billie…?" Called Leo as he started to walk around the room. "Billie…?"

Piper walked into the bathroom and looked around. "Billie we heard you" said Piper out loud walking to the bedroom. It like the rest of the apartment was tidy yet small Piper noticed an old trunk in the corner with a purple cloth draped over it that was being used as an alter. Sitting a top the trunk was a bell, a athame, a candle and some Tarot cards as well as leather bound book.

"Please forgive me!" thought Billie "Piper I'm so sorry…"

Piper stood frozen for a moment at Billie's apology she had heard it before many times yet she still had not accepted it.

She will never look in the closet thought Billie who was coming in and out of consciousness.

"Billie?" called Piper not understanding exactly what was going on yet she felt the young witch's presents and somehow knew she was in the closet.

She slid open the door of the double closet almost pushing it of the track to find a bleeding half conscious Billie on the closet floor.

"Leo in here hurry" yelled Piper "She's hurt"

Piper lifted the cheap hollow doors off there track and moved them to the side so Leo could get to Billie.

Leo entered the room and kneeled down next to Billie. After quickly surveying her wounds Leo opened his hands and placed them over her stomach to heal the burned flesh that appeared to be the result of a fire ball.

Piper watched as the familiar warm glow of healing light passed thru her husband's hand. She could see that the injuries was severe and knew that if they had not found her when they did she probably would not have survived.

Piper was surprised when she saw Leo move his hands from the partially healed wound on Billie's stomach to the gash on her head.

"It's okay Billie just relax" pleaded Leo "Billie you're going to be alright you just have to relax"

"Leo what going on? What's wrong…? Questioned Piper now kneeling down next to her husband "Why is she not healing?"

"She is resisting the healing" replied Leo as he continued to try to heal the young woman.

Piper gently moved a strand of hair from Billie's face and tucked it behind her ear.

"Billie" said Piper in the kindest voice "You have to let Leo heal you…Okay?"

"I don't deserve to be healed" said Billie as silent tears began to slide down her face "I'm evil Leo; Piper knows … Everybody will better off if I'm dead"

"Billie you are not evil, alright" replied Leo whom had already suspected that Billie was giving up on life when she resisted having her wounds healed.

"That's enough of that young lady" barked Piper in her I'm the mom voice "Nobody will be better off if you're dead. You will not give up do you hear me?" Questioned Piper who was completely surprised by her own words.

"Nobody cares about me" sobbed Billie "Piper, won't you be glad if I die?"

"Where did you get an idea like that?" Demanded Piper letting her mind wonder back to all of the confrontations she'd had had with Billie since the ultimate battle did she really want Billie dead?

Leo could feel scnse that Piper was on the verge of her own tears and panic.

"Piper…" yelled Leo trying to get her attention the last thing he needed right now was for his wife to have a breakdown. Leo took Piper's hand and looked into her eyes until she began to focus. "Stay with me here Piper… I need you to help me honey, okay?"

Piper nodded her head and took a deep breath. Leo squeezed her hand before placing his hands back over Billie's wound.

"Come on Billie my husbands never lost a patient" declared Piper trying to break the tension and get Billie to lower her guard enough that Leo could heal her. "You don't want to break his perfect record do you?" Billie did not respond but she gave a weak smile to Leo.

Leo continued his effort and thought that Piper was getting through to the distraught woman although she continued to resist the healing.

"Jenkins…" Snapped Piper if anything happens to you, I'm going to have to listen to Paige whine and complain probably forever.

You don't want to put me thru that do you?" asked Piper jokingly.

Leo was just about to question Piper's tactics when he heard what sounded like a small snicker. He looked down at Billie and she had a pain stricken look on her face but was attempting a smirk.

"She does whine doesn't she?" replied Billie weakly thinking about how many times she had endured Paige's whining sessions.

"You bet ya, she does" responded Piper with a nod relieved to see that Leo's healing touch was working.

"Piper look out!" Yelled Billie so loud that both Piper and Leo Jumped.

A decade worth of experience kicked in and Piper spun around with her lethal hands cocked. She instantly recognized the demon as one she had just read about in the book of shadows.

"You" scowled the demon that was clearly surprised and disappointed to see a charmed one defending his prey.

Piper flicked her wrist in a unsuccessful effort to blow up the upper level demon.

Who immediately blinked out of the room?

"What the Hell does he want" asked Piper as she spun around to look at Billie

"My powers" replied Billie


	11. Alternate Realities

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any of the CHARMED characters. I just love and miss them.

**Thank you, Constance Burge for developing a wonderful cast of characters and adventures.**

**Chapter 11**

**Alternate Realities**

Phoebe was holding her head and rubbing small circles at her temples trying to ease the actual throbbing she was feeling in her head. She almost jumped out of her skin when she heard Paige open the front door of the manor.

"Okay people we have Problems" Shouted Paige as she closed the door behind her husband who was caring their son.

"SHHHHHHH" said all three of the adults that had now turned to face her.

"Billie is finely asleep and I don't want you to wake her" cautioned Piper sternly.

"Billie is here?" asked Henry with more than a little surprise in his tone.

"Yes she was attacked by a demon that tried to steel her active powers." Replied Phoebe as she immediately reached for Paige's son, who was instantly surrendered by his father.

"Let me get this straight" Asked Paige "Billie is here in the manor asleep."

"Yes so please keep you voice down" replied Leo

"Talk about your alternate realities" quipped Paige flicking her hand.

Leo flashed a look that Paige recognized, indicating he was not in a joking mood.

"Okay as big of a problem as that is we have even bigger problems" declared Paige

"Have either one of you noticed a large fire off in the distance yesterday or today?" questioned Paige

"Yeah I did" replied Piper looking over her shoulder and pointing toward back yard.

Phoebe was happily playing with her youngest nephew that she adored "You are getting to be such a big boy. Yes you are" continued Phoebe in a sing song voice.

She noticed Piper pointing West as the direction of the fire and gave her a quizzical look. "Piper" Said Phoebe "the fire was somewhere near Saint Paul's church it was South of here" pointing toward the kitchen

"No it was West it was in the direction of the college" Declared Piper with a questioning look of her own "I sat on the swing set and watched the smoke earlier today."

"Well ladies you are both right" confirmed Paige "to make matters worse I seen what I thought was smoke from a fire North of her near Strawberry Hill"

"So there were three different fires today and yesterday?" Asked Leo not in the mood for Paige's drama "Although that's tragic why is it our problem?"

"Well if they were ordinary fires they wouldn't be, but their not ordinary or even fires." replied Paige sardonically

"Excuse me?" asked Phoebe wishing for some relief in her head from the plethora of emotions that were invading mind. What do you mean their not ordinary are the demonic?"

"Yeah that's what I'm trying to tell you" declared Paige "This afternoon I was with a charge and…"

"Wow that's new" said Piper caustically interrupting her sister.

"It's my job Piper" sassed Paige with her hands on her waist glaring at her oldest sister. Paige turned toward her husband knowing the look on his face was going to match the disgusted look her sister was wearing.

"I'm just saying" offered Piper not even attempting to hide her frustration from her sister.

"Piper" barked Leo wishing his wife would at least try to keep her mouth shut once in awhile.

"People please you killing me!" begged Phoebe as she the toddler down on the floor and walked toward the kitchen to avoid the emotional turmoil that was making her feel physically sick.

Leo followed her into the kitchen taking a cleansing breath knowing that Phoebe was on empathic overload. "Phoebe I have not seen you like this in a long time" said Leo obviously concerned about his sister-in-law whom he knew was dealing with her own personal demons.

"It just happens sometimes but I can tell you there is enough negative energy and fear in this house right now we could power a small city" revealed Phoebe as gratefully accepted the cool drink from Leo.

" What are you picking up Phoebe?" inquired Leo knowing that an immeasurable amount of what his sister-in-law was feeling had to becoming form his wife because he could feel it too.

"Leo it's everybody" replied Phoebe "Piper is … well I'm not even sure what's going on with her to be honest but, what ever it is it has her reeling. Henry and Paige are just angry with each other and I know this may sound strange but little Henry is sending out some very strange vibes and lets not forget about your house guest who has more guilt that any one person should ever have to bear."

"That's just freaking great" Yelled Piper Incredulously "Leo can you please come in here a minute?"

Leo quickly reentered the conservatory alarmed by the sound of distress in wife's tone. "What? What's the matter?"

"Please look outside toward the collage" asked Piper pointing toward the back yard "and tell me if you see smoke"

"So much for keeping our voices down" complained Phoebe looking at her older sister surreptitiously wondering what the hell was going on as she herself returned to the consecratory.

"Do you see smoke?" asked Henry as he walked up next to Leo.

"No I don't" replied Leo softly who could see the relief in his brother-in-law face that he was not the only one who couldn't see the so called fire.

That's just frigging great complained Piper again. As she walked to the door and looked at what appeared to be a large cloud of black billowing smoke.

"Does it looks like smoke from a fire or can you actually see flames? Asked Leo going into white lighter mode knowing that if the girls were the only ones that could see the apparition that it was definitely a demonic problem.

"Mom are you crying?" Came an interrupting voice from the foyer.

Piper and Leo turned quickly to see both of their kids walking toward them.

"Are you Mom?" asked Wyatt again

"No I'm not crying Buddy" replied Piper praying that the unshed tears would dissipate and that her voice would not betray that fact she felt as though she would break into uncontrollable sobs any second. For the third time today Piper wondered why the hell she was an emotional mess .

Walking directly toward Piper, Chris eyed his mother and knew she was not being honest and that she was really sad everyone in the room looked upset for that matter.

Little Henry noticed his cousins as they entered the conservatory and immediately broke into a run towards them.

Wyatt accepted the hot wheels car that his cousin offered with a big smile. Paige watched the interaction between her son and her nephew and silently cursed herself for not making more of an effort to let her son to play with his cousins.

"Chris" called Leo to his son that was carefully observing the room.

"Yeah Dad" answered Chris walking over next to his father still looking cautiously at his mother.

"Let's go out into the back yard" asked Leo wanting to see if his Son's could see the apparition but not wanting to scare them unnecessarily especially if they could not see it.

"Come on Wyatt you and your cousin can come too."

"Why Dad?" asked Chris wondering why his Dad wanted to go outside when him Mom was inside and so upset.

Leo sighed his kids were so much like their Mother who was suspicious by nature. "I just thought you could tell Henry and me about the animal shelter." Said Leo hoping he sounded convincing.

Chris looked at his mom for reassurance "Its okay peanut go outside with your Dad and Uncle Henry I have to talk to Aunt Paige and Aunt Phoebe about some grown up things" said Piper with a fake smile knowing her son was concerned about her.

"Okay all men and boys outside" said Phoebe waving her arms toward the back door with a laugh trying to lighten the feel of the room.

Leo opened the door reached over and squeezed Piper's hand trying to offer some support before leading the way outside praying the boys would not be able to see the so called smoke. He hoped that when he came back inside some of the smoke between the sisters will have dissipated knowing they were going to have to have a clear head to deal with what ever was going on.

Piper Closed the French door behind her Brother in law and walked over to the buffet and pulled a large laminated map out of the bottom drawer with out saying a word she unrolled it on the dinning room table. She walked to the kitchen to get washable marker from the drawer by the phone her hands were shaking so much she couldn't get the drawer always stuck open. "Damn it" yelled Piper as her final pull almost caused her to dump the entire contents of the drawer onto the floor.

Phoebe stood up and started to make her way to the kitchen but was stopped by Paige

"Let me" said the youngest sister.

"Piper?" said Paige trying to offer some kind of support.

Piper continued her struggle with the drawer with out looking up at Paige "I really have to get Leo to do something with this damn drawer" said Piper as she finely got it closed.

"Was your charge able to see the smoke" asked Piper not looking at her sister hoping the answer would be yes.

"No she couldn't Piper, but my charge is a future white lighter not a witch" replied Paige knowing her answer would only make her sister feel worse. "I was planning on checking in with my other charges that are witches to see if they could see it. But I wanted to check with you and Phoebe first."

"At this moment I only care if my children can see it or not" Said Piper curtly as she walked out of the room.

Paige let out a heavy sigh and followed her sister out of the room understanding Piper's concern for her children.

Piper saw her husband walking toward the house and felt her self start to panic. She wanted to meet him at the door but she couldn't make her feet move. She knew that if her kids could see this demon or apparition that was so far only visible to her and her sisters they may somehow have to play a part in its demise and she just was not ready for that.

Leo opened the door and walked directly over to his wife and said "Piper honey I don't want you to worry."


	12. Lines

A/N: Sorry for the long delay in updating this story. I can tell you if you want to stick with the story I should have the next chapter (13) up in a day or two. (Chapter 14 is ready to go don't even ask how I wrote chapter 14 before chapter 12).

Thanks for all of the nice reviews!!! They really make my day!!!

To the many people that put this story on alert a "BIG THANKS" to you.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any of the CHARMED characters. I just love and miss them.

**Thank you, Constance Burge for developing a wonderful cast of characters and adventures.**

**Chapter 12**

**Lines**

Leo could see the panic and fear in his wife's eyes had not subsided even though he'd told her that their sons could not see the smoke. Her emotional behavior was beginning to worry him.

Thank God" cried Piper in the arms of her husband. "I could not have handled that Leo. I know it will happen some day but their still kids right now and they shouldn't have to face demons yet."

"Shhhhhh honey it's natural for you to be concerned about the boys." replied Leo rubbing small circles on his wife's back trying to get her to calm down. Not truly understanding what had her emotions on edge.

"Leo do you think you can go talk to the Elders and see what they know?" requested Phoebe.

"It's okay you can go" said Piper pulling out of Leo embrace "I'll be fine. We need to check the book and map out all the places we have seen the smoke demon or what ever the hell it is."

"While you start that do you mind if I go home and check on my daughters and my new puppy?" Asked Phoebe.

"No that's fine I think we will be fine here for now." replied Piper.

Paige do you think you could orb me to my condo?" asked Phoebe enthusiastically with a smile.

"Yeah, no problem just let me tell Henry first." replied Paige quickly glancing at her oldest sister before walking through the French doors into the backyard so she could talk to her husband.

Phoebe nodded and turned to Leo "do you have any ideas?"

"No but I think this is somehow connected to Billie" replied Leo whose white lighter instincts were seldom wrong.

"I'll be back as soon as I can" confirmed Leo glancing at his wife as he dissolved into brilliant orbs and retreated to the havens'.

"Piper it's going to be alright." declared Phoebe trying to quell any fears that her sister had.

"We don't know that!" replied Piper sounding caustic as ever "you have fulfilled your destiny that's what the angel said Phoebe, you know that!"

"Piper we don't even know what it is yet we can't panic or assume the worst" insisted Phoebe trying desperately to believe her own words.

Ignoring Phoebe's encouraging words all together, Piper opened the large map of San Francisco and marked the places where they'd estimated the smoke had been.

Paige opened the door and walked back into the conservatory with her husband, son and nephews in tow.

"Mom Uncle Henry said we could go over to his house and order a pizza and play video games" said Wyatt "Can we go?"

Piper forced a smile and walked away from the dinning room table back into the conservatory.

"Mom where is Dad?" asked the Chris looking around for his father.

"He went to ask the Elders a question for me" Replied Phoebe who sensed that her nephew was feeling anxious and knew it was better to tell him the truth but in the simplest form possible.

"You're dad will be back soon" replied Piper trying to sound normal "You've been gone all night and most of the day."

"Mom just for a little while please" asked Wyatt with his father's smile.

Piper knew it was best the boys were out of the house while they tried to figure out what they were up against "I guess since Uncle Henry is ordering pizza and I have not started dinner you could go and play games for awhile."

"Did he go to ask about a demon?" Asked Chris obviously concerned looking between his Mother and Aunt.

"Yes he did" replied Piper as she walked over to her youngest son "you know that Billie had a demon encounter today that's why she's here we want to try and help her. Okay?"

Chris seemed to accept the answer from his mother but only responded with a nod and an intense gaze at his older brother.

Piper knew by the look in Chris's eyes he was not appeased by her comments but there was nothing she could do about it right now.

"Okay we're all set let's go." said Henry Picking up his son and giving his sister in law a weak smile. He didn't fully understand what the hell was going on but he was pretty sure it was a big deal and the least he could do was try to keep the boys occupied until the sisters figured it out.

Piper's family went in different directions allowing her the piece and quite to reexamine the Book of Shadows now that she knew she was apparently looking for some kind of smoke demon the only problem was that the book had no info about the apparition's maybe it wasn't a demon after all.

* * *

Billie sat up from the comfortable bed where she had been sleeping for how long she didn't know and blew out a breath through puffed cheeks. She knew she needed to go downstairs and face Piper and Leo but the idea made her very nervous. Billie listened closely but heard no noise at all in the old Victorian manor, which was almost as surprising as Piper coming to her rescue.

With more than a little trepidation she found her way to the bathroom washed her face and tried to steel her nervousness as she descended down the steps ready as she would ever be.

Piper sat at the dinning room table completely engrossed in the map of the greater San Francisco area willing it unsuccessfully to tell her what was so important about the particular location of the so called smoke demon. She did not look up when she heard footsteps into the foyer but she knew it was the young witch. "There is a fresh pot of coffee."

"Coffee is good" answered Billie walking quickly past Piper into the kitchen to grab a cup of the caffeine laden brew. She took in the sight of the familiar kitchen with the exception of different stove and curtains the room looked as it had when she stayed at the manor.

"There's cookies in the cookie jar." came Piper voice form the other room.

Billie couldn't help but smile as she opened the cookie jar and removed two of the chocolate and macadamia nut cookies; she knew they'd be decadent. Letting out a deep breath she walked back into the dinning room.

"How are you feeling" asked Piper not looking up finding it hard to face Billie.

" Thanks to you and of course Leo I feel _alive_" answered Billie as honest as she could. "Thank you so much for rescuing me."

"Well you know White lighters are quite handy to have around" joked Piper trying to keep the mood light and not even knowing where to start. She hoped either Leo or her sisters would return soon.

"Speaking of White lighters where is Leo?" Asked Billie looking around the manor that had changed some since the last time she'd been there but still had all of the charm that she'd fell in love with the first time she visited.

"He went to talk to the Elders about this smoke demon thing" replied Piper discuss evident in her voice as she used the ruler to draw connecting lines between the places that the smoke was seen.

"Phoebe said you wanted to talk to her about alternate realities is that what you wanted to talk to Leo about?" inquired Piper.

"Yes."

" I seen you're so called smoke demon too." replied Billie breaking her cookie in half and dunking it in her coffee.

"Really" Asked Piper not knowing if she was happy or not about the fact that Billie was somehow involved with Smokey.

"Yeah yesterday at the university I was on my way to the bookstore and I thought something was on fire" explained Billie "Then I realized I was the only one at the campus that could see the smoke then I knew it was something magical. I sat and watched it for along time it seemed to change in color and size sometimes it would disappear just to reappear in a different location as if it was searching for something."

"What do you mean reappear in a different location like over by Golden Gate park?" questioned Piper trying understand the gravity of the situation.

"No I mean like a hundred yards or so" responded Billie somewhat nervous "Did someone see in the park too?"

"Yeah Paige seen it by Strawberry Hill and Phoebe seen it by Saint Paul's Church" replied Piper as she eyed Billie seeing the young woman's attitude seemed very contradictory to effervescent and trendy girl she'd known years ago. "If you look out the French doors you should be able to see it now toward the university."

Billie stood and walked toward the doors to view the unknown apparition and asked "Who all can see it?

"It's seems that you and my sisters and I are the lucky ones." Huffed Piper "Leo can't see it neither can Coop the only good thing is my boys can't see it."

"It's not there" said Billie looking over her shoulder at Piper.

"What do you mean it was just there a few minutes ago?"

"I don't know but, I can't see now" answered Billie pulling back the curtain so Piper could see into the distance and confirm it was not visible.

"That just great! I wonder where the hell it went?" Sighed Piper rubbing her hands over her face feeling anxious.

Billie watched and was surprised by Piper's reaction to the apparent disappearance of the anomaly. She'd never known Piper to be anything but self assured even when faced with intolerable magical or normal life frustrations. So seeing the charmed witch react so different from her self caused Billie to wonder if there was more going on here than she knew about.

"I can tell you that it didn't appear to affect anybody at the campus. I watched for signs of people acting strange or in some kind of need but there was no indication of either and I have a friend that works for the campus police I called her to asked if there had been any unusual spikes in campus police calls and she said everything was pretty normal for a Friday." offered Billie sounding tense as she made her way back to the table.

"Thank God for small favors I guess" replied Piper taken slightly aback by the fact that Billie had observed and investigated the so called demon and had apparently been ready to protect any innocents that could have been in danger. "Leo said you don't use magic any more."

Piper could see the expression on her face change; she hadn't meant to make her feel bad and now regretted asking the question.

"No not too much" replied Billed softly with downcast eyes "But when I seen that smoke _thingy_ hovering over the collage that no one else could see or so I thought at the time no one else could see it, I had to get involved. That's why I called Leo."

"I'm glad you did, but next time you should to call out for him if you can reach him by phone." replied Piper who really could not understand the contradictory emotions that were promising to send her on a mental overload. Now here she was encouraging something that she'd protested from the moment she'd found out that Leo could hear Billie's calls. She'd been both suspicious and angry at Billie for so long it was hard to reconcile what she was feeling now.

She did realize however, that the pain that the both of them had been in for the last five years had not benefited either one of them. She just wasn't sure what to do about it.

"What makes you think it has something to do with an alternate reality?" asked Piper trying to focus on the real problem at hand and not on the emotional ones.

"I'm not really sure that it does." Admitted Billie "It was just a feeling I got when I was watching it move from place to place it seemed like it was fading in and out. I also think it's it was looking for something. It's probably a silly idea but I was trying to make a potion that would allow me to see what it was searching for."

"I don't think it sounds silly at all" admitted Piper "I do think its sounds like a pretty dangerous thing to do by your self." She knew that Billie was very smart and had great understanding of magic but doing something like that was pretty risky.

"I am by myself Piper." replied Billie quickly sensing a something undefined and different from her former mentor. "I wanted to ask Paige about it but she never returns my call until days after I call her."

"Ugh... don't get me started about Paige" groaned Piper with a roll of her eyes purposely not responding to Billie's comment about being alone.

"What about Paige?" asked the youngest "Charmed One" as she orbed back into the room with Phoebe.

"I was just saying you should be back soon." Lied Piper with a smile that seemed phony.

"Yeah I just bet you were." retorted Paige with a smirk indicating she did not believe her sister in the least.

"That was quick everything okay at home?" asked Piper ignoring Paige

"Yeah" laughed Phoebe "everyone asleep even Coop and the puppy."

"Hi Billie how are you feeling" asked Phoebe with her trademark smile and sincere concern.

"I'm good"

"Glad to hear that" replied Paige pulling out a chair a sitting down at he table. "Sorry I didn't call you back yesterday; Piper said you were attacked by a demon in your apartment. Does that happen often?"

All three sisters had their attention focused on Billie and it made her anxious. She'd been down this road before with the famous _Charmed One's_ and it really did not have a dream ending. "Um… you know maybe we should keep focusing on the Smokey thingy." replied Billie not wanting to discuss her problems.

Picking up on Billie's apprehensiveness Phoebe decided to intervene by moving the conversation a way from their guest. "I agree one thing at a time; did you learn anything from the book?"

Piper recognized her sister's not so subtle attempt to allow Billie to avoid the questions that needed to be answered but, decided not to push the issue right now.

"Did you find anything in the book." asked Paige again with a yawn.

"I'm sorry… are we boring you?" asked Piper still clearly annoyed with her sister.

"Of coarse not Piper." snapped Paige who had had just about all of Piper that she was going to take for one for one day.

"No! I didn't learn anything from the book about a smoke like demon or fires that are not really fires". Replied Piper tying to reign in her combative attitude.

"I wonder what's taking Leo so long" asked Phoebe

"Yeah as if the Elders are really going to have an answer" thought Piper.

"Glad to see some things never change" snorted Billie quietly to herself.

Tilting her head in a defiant angle Piper asked "Did I say that out loud?"

"What?" asked Phoebe ever curious?

"Nothing." answered Billie with a grin giving Piper a knowing look.

"Billie observed this thing whatever it is, yesterday at the university" said Piper flicking her hand displaying her discuss informing her sisters about Billie's encounter with the strange entity. "She said it seemed to be looking for something."

"Yeah it sort of danced around and faded in and out. I watched it for almost an hour."

"It did the same thing when I was watching it" agreed Paige.

"So what does the park the university and Saint Paul's church have in common?" Asked Phoebe remembering how much she hated this part of being a witch. She was a mother a wife and sister as well as a writer and yes she was a charmed one but she was not a detective and she didn't miss the investigations one bit.

"You know Missy this is your fault."

"My fault" responded Paige shocked "How the hell is it my fault? It's not like I can just conjure up a smoky demon. Well I guess I could but that's not the point, but why would I?.

"You said you missed demon hunting, just yesterday in fact." Reminded Piper.

"Okay enough!" yelled Phoebe looking between her sisters. She knew that she and Paige were not on the best of terms but, Piper had not said anything about having problems with their youngest sibling. They'd seemed alright during dinner last night so she was at a loss at as to what was going on between them now.

Just calm down Piper thought Billie wishing she could disappear but, knew there was know where for her to escape to.

"I am calm" snapped Piper pursing her lips together and glaring at the three women in the room.

Her words caused Billie to snap her head toward the eldest charmed one. Did she just hear what I was thinking, wondered a surprised Billie knowing that Piper was not telepathic.

"I didn't say you weren't" confirmed Paige sounding annoyed ."Piper… I just meant that I missed hanging out with my sisters and kicking some ass. That doesn't mean that I randomly caused this thing to appear. We will figure out what it is and we'll deal with it like we always have."

" Billie's willing to help…Right?" asked Phoebe looking at nervous young woman.

"Right." nodded Billie "So what do we know about it?"

"We don't know anything that the problem." Replied Piper with a roll of her eyes.

"Okay what do we know about the places we've seen it." Asked Phoebe trying to keep the piece with her surly older sister whom was just fine this morning.

"We know all three places are public, and there are beautiful gardens at each place. said Billie

"Alright that's good Billie" encouraged Phoebe

"Leo has been gone a long time don't you think?" questioned Piper before calling out to him "LEO!"

Ignoring the bellowing of her sister Paige continued to think about the commonality of the locations. "All there places are beautiful and peaceful, well I'm not sure how peaceful the collage is but the grounds are well kept. They all located at the end of a long straight tree lined road.

"Tree lined. Oh my God… Billie you are right! Paige you're a genius!" touted Piper.

"I am" replied Paige confusion clear on her face having a hard time keeping up with her sisters sudden mood swings.

It's looking for something alright it's looking for the entersecting points of the Leylines" Claimed Piper with enthusiasm as she started flipping through the book of shadows.

"LEO!"


	13. Emotional Flux

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any of the CHARMED characters. I just love and miss them.

**Thank you, Constance Burge for developing a wonderful cast of characters and adventures.**

**Chapter 13**

**Emotional Flux**

"LEO!"…Piper Yelled for her white lighter husband again for the third time in ten minutes. "Why is he not answering my calls?"

"I'm sure he'll be back soon!" offered Phoebe trying to be sympathetic but, wondered what the hell was wrong with her sister and was undecided if she should offer her a Midol or a drink.

"What are Leylines?" asked Billie with wide eyes, unable to hide the stress in her voice.

Before Paige could explain the magical power source to her former charge Leo orbed back into the manor.

"What did you find out?" questioned Billie and Phoebe in unison before he could say a word.

"A lot!" admitted the White lighter running his hand through his hair wondering for the second time today just how much he should reveal just now.

"Well we figured out it's appearing near the larger Leyline points" said Piper.

"I know the Elders can feel the flux in energy." replied Leo.

Piper rolled her eyes at her husband's reply she really didn't know what she hated more, when he came back with or without answers from the mighty Elders.

Leo could tell that Piper's emotions were just as raw as they were when he'd orbed out to the heavens. He needed to get her to relax before she blew something or somebody up. Looking around and not seeing his children Leo asked, "Where are the boys?"

"At my house" replied Paige with a smile "They're having pizza and playing the PS 3 with Henry."

"Oh okay." Replied Leo with a small smile satisfied with the whereabouts of his children.

"Henry offered and I thought it might be a good idea since we were trying to figure this out. Do you have a problem with that?" asked Piper with quite an angry tone.

"I just wanted to know where my son's were."

Paige looked at her brother-in-law and was as always awestruck by his patients dealing with his cranky wife or anyone for that matter, no wonder he was so loved at magic school. She made a mental note to actually thank him for being such a wonderful white lighter and friend instead of just taking him for granted as she often did.

"Piper!" scolded Phoebe "What the hell is wrong with you?" before she could reply the middle sister grabbed her head in obvious pain. She stood up and walked away from the table rubbing her head "Oh my God, Leo what is going on here? I haven't had this much trouble controlling my empathy ability since I got the power."

"C'mon Phoebe lets go over here" instructed Leo as he gently guided his sister-in-law towards the back of the house away from table away from the emotions that were having an impact on her. "Sit down and take deep breaths."

"Leo what the hell is going on?" Demanded Piper as she stood up and walked to the conservatory. "Why are our emotions hanging by a thread?"

"No stay in there!" pleaded Phoebe raising her hand indicating she wanted her sister to stop. She could feel every emotion that Piper, Billie and even Paige were experiencing and it felt like a crushing weight.

"Fine!" said Piper heading back to the table not at all pleased by her sister apparent discomfort. "Phoebe, is there anything I can do?"

"Everyone seems to be out of control." replied Phoebe weekly. "Just calm down!"

"Yeah…Well-- I don't think that's going to happen anytime soon. Sniped Piper with a quick roll of her eyes as she sat back down, trying to make since of the last five hours.

"I think everyone is being affected by the disruption of the Leyline energy." Stated Leo matter a fact.

"Please somebody tell me what are these Leylines?" Pleaded Billie as she nervously drummed her fingers on the table wondering why she's never heard of this power source before. "Why is it upsetting Piper and Phoebe?"

"Good question." agreed Paige looking forward to an explanation for her sister's emotional behavior.

"Leylines are paths of energy that run through the entire world. They transport magical energy around the planet. Leyline energy is as old as magic itself. It's the life force behind all magic." Explained Leo as he walked behind his wife and gently started to rub her shoulders and neck.

"Yeah…Yeah I know all that." huffed Piper "Why are we all emotional pressure cookers?"

"Speak for yourself" corrected Paige with a cunning smile and a flick of her wrist "I'm perfectly fine."

Her comment was rewarded with 'evil glare' from Piper.

Leo was not sure how to start explaining so he took a deep breath and decided to start with the obvious "There has been some kind of interference or disruptions of the Leyline energy. I'm guessing the disruption is being caused by the smoke.

"Duh!" said Paige with a roll of her eyes.

Leo continued as if he did not hear the sarcastic remark realizing that Paige was being affected weather she thought so or not. "Therefore powerful magical beings are going to be effected, especially here at the manor."

"Why especially anyone who's here at the manor?" questioned Piper sharply turning to look at her husband over her shoulder pretty sure she was not going to like the answer.

"The energy from the Leylines naturally enhances the power of the nexus and since the nexus is under the house and I think the interference is effecting your emotions and I'm pretty sure it's magnifying Phoebes as well."

"Leo? I'm sorry…What?" asked Piper with a slight cock or her brow her head was pounding not to mention she was beyond confused by her his comment "We banished the nexus you know that!"

Leo took a deep breath and moved from behind Piper and took a seat at the table. "Phoebe can you hear me?" Asked Leo looking over his shoulder toward the sun room knowing she needed to know what the Elders told him.

"Yes… just stay in there!"

"Okay… what you need to understand is when you said the spell you didn't actually banish the Nexus you released the energy or the power that was contained within it. The Nexus itself couldn't be removed because is a place, a natural void that lies an equidistant from five natural elements which are obviously Earth, Fire, Water, Wood, and Metal."

"Excuse me?" Asked Paige

"Think of it like a well" explained Leo "but instead of water it holds variety of different natural magical energies. These energies combined create intense magical force, that's why you are strongest here at the manor. "

Leo hoped his next announcement would be taken calmly, but knowing these _Witches_like he did especially his wife he knew there was little hope of that. "The Elders believe that since the moment you said the spell to "Banish the Suxen" the actual energy of 'Nexus' it immediately started to refill itself.

"Oh my God! Does that mean that the shadow is back under the house?" Asked Phoebe from the other room quite alarmed she had never completely gotten over her fear of the "woggy man"?

"No the shadow was destroyed when you said the spell and released the energy from the nexus. The shadow fed off the power of the Nexus, it couldn't maintain its life-force with out it and was destroyed." replied Leo in white lighter mode trying to gage the emotions of these four women. "I specifically asked the Elders that question and they assured me that the shadow and Zankou were both destroyed."

"We know they always tell the truth…Right? Came another sardonic comment from Piper. "Leo did the Elders know that the Nexus would refill itself when they gave us the spell?" Asked Piper arms folded over her chest already assuming this was exactly the case.

Leo looked directly at his wife he knew how important honesty was to her. He knew how many times the Elders had betrayed them, in the name of 'the grater good'. But this time he needed her to believe him as well as the Elders "From what I gather none of them knew, although some of the high council of Elders hoped it would."

"How long have they known it was revitalized? "Questioned Paige feeling slighted that the Elders did not share this with her after all she was a white lighter too.

"It seems like a small group of the high council have known for about a year." replied Leo never taking his eyes off his wife knowing this answer was going to harder for her to accept.

"How long have you known?" asked Piper finding it hard to breath as she allowed that one little microscopic fear that Leo would chose the Elders over her again rise to the top.

He was hurt by fact she questioned him and his loyalty to their family but answered her calmly knowing her emotions were ruling her thoughts. "I just found out twenty minutes ago."

"Were they ever going to tell us?" demanded Piper.

"I don't know," answered Leo honestly.

"Why do they do this to us?" asked Piper looking at her husband on the verge of tears.

He had no answer for her.

"So that's good right?" inquired Billie smiling unaware of the panic that was rising in Piper. "I mean to have the power of the Nexus back."

"Yeah… great until every demon in universe wants to invade my home and try to steal it's power or feed off it." Declared Piper as she stood and walked to the kitchen completely mystified by the information she'd just received.

"All-righty then" said Paige with a scrunched face as she watched her sister walk away from there discussion. "Can we talk about the Nexus later? We need to get back to what whatever this smoke thing it is, and try to figure out why it's trying to tap into the power of the Leylines."

"Isn't it obvious it wants unlimited power" Replied Billie "Why is it that I don't know anything about these lines?"

"Billie your magical education sort of took the path of on the job training remember" asked Phoebe who had made her way back to the dinning room.

"As if I could ever forget!" replied the blond witch cynically.

"I'm willing to bet there are a lot of things about magic you don't know. As far as the Leylines, I don't know that much about them either." added Phoebe truthfully trying to ease Billie's mind.

"Well if these lines are all around the world what is so special about the one's here?" Asked Billie who like Paige wanted to know everything she could about magic.

"As I said there are millions of Leylines around the planet, when two lines cross each other the energy at that exact point of where they cross is magnified. Most lines are very small so the increase in energy is still very minimal." explained Leo patiently "But the lines here in San Francisco are actually an energy center that's where several lines come together and merge into two very large lines, and at that the exact point where they cross the energy is very pure."

"So these locations are like an ancient magical power grid?" asked Billie.

"Yeah" that a good way to describe it" Confirmed Leo nodding his head not surprised how quickly Billy caught on.

"So… what there's a magical "power boost" on the ground at these points?" Question Phoebe quite intrigued.

"Not exactly a power boost…" replied Leo.

"Then what exactly?" asked Billie with a sigh still frustrated with the description.

"It's a specific kind of energy that enhances magic and spirituality." replied Leo looking up and taking in Phoebe's shaky appearance. "It's a place of 'pure clarity.' That's why there are churches of all religions or universities built over most of them.

"Okay wait I'm confused" admitted Billie "So are you saying that this Nexus thing is an actually one of these energy points?"

"No… the Nexus is not a Leyline point, although a large Leyline does run through it." replied Leo understating her confusion. "Like I said the Nexus is a place a magical place, it's a natural void that lies in the exact center of the five elements that are in equidistants from each other there are five of them around the world and _it_ does act like a 'power boost' because it's in the center of a natural pentagram.

"The manor just happens to be built over spiritual Nexus?" question Billie showing her disbelief for the coincidence.

"Nothing in this family is coincidence." said Paige "Our family purposely had the house built over the Nexus and it has served us well over the generations. That's why we were always the strongest here.

"So if this point in the energy center is so powerful why is it that all magical beings don't flock to the location?" asked Billie once again rubbing her head trying to understand the significance of the locations.

"Okay first of all remember that all beings possess some magical ability, they just don't indentify it as such." said Leo "most people refer to their magic as _divine intervention,_ _instincts, or luck either good or bad. _So to answer your question magical beings do flock to those areas they attend church or the university or when they simply walk in the park. "

"I'm not sure I understand" said Phoebe

Letting out a sigh Leo began again "The Leylines energy can't actually increase your magical abilities but, it can help you use what you have to the fullest potential.

"It's good though right?" asked Billie almost seeming to panic still a little confused "It's not evil magic right?"

Piper felt her heart rate increasing as she walked back into the room and heard Billie's question. She felt nauseous just at the thought there was evil magic even though she knew better.

"Billie just calm down" instructed Piper clenching her jaw not sure if she was trying to calm the blond or herself. "Have you forgotten everything I taught you? Magic is not good or evil black or white it just 'Is'.

"Well forgive me Piper!" replied Billie standing up so quickly she almost knocked over the chair. "I just want to understand what we are up against; okay! I've experienced evil up close and very personal, evil killed my entire family so if it's getting a power boost I want to know about it." Billie saw Phoebe move back from the table and she felt bad that her outburst affected her but there was nothing she could do about it now.

Leo could see the energy disruption was affecting Billie too. Now he understood why the Elders told him of their suspicions.

"You are going to come into my house and talk to me about the evil "you" experienced, are you frigging kidding me? growled Piper incredulously as she walked right into Billie's personal space. "In case you've forgotten I was right there with you Missy, and I'll assure you I'm not likely to ever forget either!

"Ladies please calm down." begged Paige knowing she was about to witness hurricane Piper.

Leo knew that this confrontation was going to happen right here right now. It was long over due; it needed to happen so that the both of them could put the ultimate battle behind them once and for all. He'd always known it, but he could never bring himself to push the issue and over time he'd convenience him self that the wounds had almost healed. But earlier today when they found Billie he realized they were just barely scabbed over. Now as he watched Piper's expression change and her eyes become dark and fill with something liken to rage. He immediately knew that all of the wounds had just been ripped open exposing nothing but raw nerves.

Billie's backed away from the oldest Charmed one, her emotions were starting to get as out of control as Pipers and as much as she wanted to contain herself she just couldn't seem to. "Well at least you got your family back!" She was so sick and tired of feeling guilty and being alone. She made a mistake and allowed to evil to confuse her. She ultimately chose the _supposed_ right path the side of good why did she have to continue to suffer?

With just three steps Piper was standing right in front of Billie again and said "You know what Billie? You are not the only one whose family was killed by demons. My mother was killed by a demon when I was five years old and my sister was killed by a demon too. So don't think I don't know how you feel because I do."

"At least you didn't have to kill your own sister" shouted Billie who had tears running down her face. "At least you don't have to live with that!"

"Billie you're wrong about that too! My sisters loved me so much they made a deal with **"The Source-of-all-Evil" **to save me from dying. But guess what…? He was true to his nature he was evil and after I was saved, he sent demons to kill my big sister. If they hadn't made that deal with the **"devil"** to save me she would still be alive today. So don't you ever say I don't know what it's like to feel the guilt over your sister's death?

Leo glanced at Phoebe he was concerned that the emotions of both Piper and Billie may be too much for her to handle, but she seemed okay although she had once more backed away into the conservatory.

"That was beyond your control" whispered Billie her tears had not subsided "You did not vaporize your sister with a fire ball… Piper I killed my only sister with same fucking fireball that she tried to kill me with." Billie pushed her hair out of her face and wiped the tears off her face trying to regain her composer. "You will never know how that feels, how much that hurts!"

"You're right but, I did have to help vanquish my brother-in-law and he was apart of our family and we loved him. It hurts Billie, I know it does."

Paige was caught off guard by her sister's words that sounded like regret. "But he was evil Piper, so was Christy you know that."

Piper spun around and faced her youngest sister "You know Paige for an artist you are remarkably _black & white_". snapped Piper accusingly "The fact that they were evil does not changed the fact that we loved them or that they loved us. It doesn't make the pain any less."

Paige looked at Phoebe trying to understand where all of the rage in Piper was coming from.

For the first time Phoebe understood why it was so hard for sister to forgive Billie. She whipped away tears of her own as she heard and felt Piper's words and emotions. Piper could proclaim to hate psychology all she wanted but Phoebe knew with out a doubt that she couldn't forgive Billie because she wasn't able to forgive herself for Prue death.

She immediately felt her own guilt for not realizing the fact long before now.

Billie's tears had turned back into full blown sobs. "I'm sorry Piper I thought I was doing the right thing. I'm sorry (sob) I never wanted to hurt your children or Leo (sob)"

"Billie the choice to be 'good or evil' is something every _being _makes. Christy made the decision to follow the triad." confirmed Piper.

The new round of emotions that were echoing off the walls of the manor was actually making Phoebe nauseous.

As Leo took in the situation he realized it was boarding on being completely out of control and he knew he had to defuse the emotional overload that made all four of them susceptible to whatever demon was trying to manipulate the Leylines.

Deciding they needed to leave the manor at least for awhile, Leo whispered his plan to Paige before walking over to Piper and Billie and orbing them out of the manor.

**If you liked this please review…I admit it I love reviews!**

**If there is a problem let me know that too.**


	14. She Knows Something

Authors note:

To each and every one of you who either read or reviewed this or either one of my other stories….I thank you SO much your words and alerts really made me happy.….I apologizes for the lengthy delay in updating.

**I assure you that I intend to complete this story. This was my first story and although I've written others this **_**Charmed Story**_** holds a special place in my heart.**

**To understand why there were delays please refer to my profile.**

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any of the CHARMED characters. I just love and miss them.

**Thank you, Constance Burge for developing a wonderful cast of characters and adventures.**

**Chapter 14**

**She knows something.**

"Why the hell did you do that?" demanded Piper after she rematerialize in the library at magic school.

The look in Billie's eyes indicated she required the same answer.

"Ladies any discussion you want or need to have should be done with a clear head. Said Leo "your emotions are being greatly effected by the disturbance of the Leylines, being here at magic school you are safe from the any added emotional influences."

Billie sighed, and looked around at the expansive space of the magic school library. She loved this place and had wanted to come here so many times over the last few years but she never had the opportunity.

Sitting down on the antique settee Billie closed her eyes "I've said just about everything I can say." admitted Billie honestly, feeling a pounding in her temples the result from crying.

Piper had to admit she felt the same way. She scrubbed her hands across her face took a deep breath; she needed to process everything that had just been said. It was not an exercise she was looking forward to.

"Leo, if the Elders don't know what this thing is." said Billie getting up and walking toward the White lighter purposely trying to avoid the communication of her and Piper's argument , at least for now "Maybe I could talk to someone in the underworld?"

"No!" replied Piper unable to hide the mystified look on her face "Are you insane or just old fashion crazy?"

Billie looked at Leo hoping he would intervene on her behalf.

But he was thinking the same thing as his wife, although he would have phased the question a little different. He remained quite and waited for Piper to continue.

"It's a good idea" continued Billie with the slightest whine ignoring Piper's comment "You guys have worked with demons before, what's so different about now?"

Piper had forgotten how eager Billie was when it came to demon fighting. She remembered that the blond witch almost seemed to get a rush not only from the vanquish but from the _hunt_ as well.

"Billie?" said Piper interrupting what was sure to be a rant. "When is the last time you were in the underworld?"

"A well Um." stuttered Billie.

Piper instantly regretted the question knowing the last time she was in _Hell_ must have been during the ultimate battle. "What I mean is you're out of practice," She walked over to her husband knowing he would be able to convey her concerns.

"It's been a while for the girls too" added Leo quickly trying to defuse the awkwardness with an easy smile "We don't have any current contacts in the under world. Unless possibly any of Paige's charges do."

Piper chose to ignore Leo's idea of Paige having a way into the underworld. "Listen Billie I appreciate your willingness to get to the bottom of this thing" Assured Piper sincerely "But we need just a few more facts before anyone goes traipsing off the underworld okay. I mean just this morning some crazy ass demon was in your apartment trying to kill you."

Before Billie could respond they were interrupted by the brilliant white light of the Paige and Phoebe orbing into the room.

"Where have you guys been?" Asked Leo a bit curtly because he was concerned about there safety.

"Well we had to make a little stop" Said Paige as she held up her bounty for Leo to see.

"For what?" questioned Piper noticing it looked like her one sister had a hand full of necklaces and the other was exhausted.

"For theses" chirped Paige as she handed both Billie and Piper the same kind of necklaces that she and Phoebe were already wearing."

"Why do we need this?" asked Billie as she pulled the multi stone piece of jewelry over her head.

"The beautiful necklaces were made with multiple stones that were intertwined and held together with both leather cord and what appeared to be a sterling silver wire. " Wearing these will help protect us from the effects of _Smokey" _said Paige with a grin obviously pleased with herself.

Piper was well aware of the power of crystals and even raw stones and she knew Paige had extensive knowledge of that power. She ran her fingers across the polished green Malachite admiring the powerful healing stone that could quite literally be centuries old.

"Both black and green Tourmaline- will protect our auras against negative forces." explained Paige more to Billie then to her sisters or Leo. "Black Tourmaline- Deflects negativity and the green protects against negative energies entering from the outside. The Smoky Quartz- is used to prevent mood swings, aggressive behavior, and all types of negativity.

Smoky Quartz -is called "The Emotional Balancer" added Paige as she glanced at her oldest sister "maybe some one of us should wear it all the time."

Piper caught the underline sarcastic meaning of Paige's remark but simply did not have the energy to respond. So she slipped the striking piece of jewelry around her neck and simply asked "Did you make one for the boys?"

"Ummm no." replied Paige raising her brow a little surprised by the question.

"Piper the boys could not see it." Leo Started to explain before being interrupted by his still irritable wife.

"I was there Leo!" snapped Piper before, letting out a deep sigh and wishing the universe to give her a break. She was genuinely sorry that she had once again snapped at her husband but, seemed almost unable to stop herself. "I'm sorry Leo, I know they did not see what ever the hell it is. But since they are charmed I'm concerned that the disruption of the _precious nexus _may affect them."

Billie could both see and feel the frustration that her former teacher was experiencing but said nothing as she watched the exchange between the siblings.

"Piper I'm sorry I didn't think about that." confessed Paige "I do have more than enough stones I make them each one too. Heck… I'll make something for all the kids." offered Paige to calm her sister who was obviously concerned about the safety of her children. "And speaking of kids ….I need to go check on mine….Henry has been calling me for hour."

"Why what's wrong?" demanded Piper feeling her stomach clench. She knew she was always the worrier in the family but the last ten hours seemed to have magnified that feeling.

Instead of annoyance Paige was beginning to feel concerned that her normally level headed sister seemed on the brink of a meltdown… She glanced at Phoebe who had not said two words since the orbed into the library. "Nothing is wrong." assured Paige quickly "its little Henry…he' been crying and throwing temper tantrums lately. So much that Henry took him to the pediatrician last week but, they said it was normal...but it doesn't seem normal."

"Go home Paige, and check on your family" said Leo "everyone has had a long day. We don't know of any immediate threat from this thing so we need to take advantage of that and get some rest…We will start fresh tomorrow.

"Are you ready Sis?" asked Paige knowing she needed to orb Phoebe home as she nodded her head in agreement to Leo.

"I'll take Phoebe home." said Leo before the middle sister could respond.

"What about you, Missy?" asked Paige looking at her former charge.

"A yeah…if you'll take me home, that would be great." replied the pretty blond thinking a long hot shower and a glass of wine would be really great about now.

"Actually. I think it would be better if Billie stayed here, or at the manor." said "Phoebe finally breaking her silence for the first time since she and Paige orbed into magic school.

"Why?" asked Billie a little concerned, but secretly loving the idea of staying in the library all night.

"Because you were attacked this morning, and we don't know why." explained Phoebe and because sweetie, you are obviously somehow connected to the smoke thing just like we are. We just want you to be safe."

"I'm fine." Assured Billie but had to admit to herself it was a nice feeling to having someone care if she was. "but would I'd love to do some research about alternate realities."

"It's a good idea." confirmed Leo looking at his wife. "There will be no problem with you staying in the guest quarters here at the school."

"Well if you have this covered" said Paige with a smile still a little worried about her oldest sister "I'll see you in the morning about 9:00."

"Sounds good" replied Leo "I'll be by to get Wyatt and Chris soon."

Just as the familiar pure white orbs started to form Piper called out to her sister. "Paige!"

"Yes" replied the youngest Charmed One as she stopped her body from moving through space.

"Whatever is bothering little Henry is magical." said Piper as if it were a revelation.

"Why do you think that?" insisted Paige unsure of her sister's insights.

"I don't know." Admitted Piper softly feeling every eye in the room on her "I don't how or why I know but, I just think it is. Actually I know it is."

"You don't know why you think that, but you do." questioned Paige scrunching her brows glancing between both Leo and Phoebe. "Are you saying it has something to do with this demon?

"I don't think So, Paige. But I do know it's magical, maybe he is coming into his powers." Said Piper sternly not liking being questioned "I just don't know how or why I know but I do!"

"All rightly then." said Paige in disbelief and confusion "You do know that Phoebe is the psychic in the family…right?"

"I am aware of that Paige." Replied Piper in a huff with her hands planted firmly on her hips. "I'm just asking you to trust me…"

"Piper I always trust you." confirmed Paige not really knowing what to make of her sisters declaration "I may not always agree or even like your ideas but, I always trust you!"

"Maybe you should go ask them." Suggested Piper rolling her eyes to the heavens.

Paige looked between Phoebe and Leo for some kind of guidance but assumed they were as surprised as she was.

"Hey don't look at me" said Phoebe with a smile, but if Piper gets to have premonitions does that mean I get to blow things up?"

Leo could not help but smile at the smallest amount of rivalry that still excited between the siblings even though they were mature woman with children of their own.

"Ah…. for crying out loud" complained Piper with her hands on her hips feeling slightly embarrassed about her decision to share her thoughts "I'm not psychic. I just have a feeling… call it a mother's intuition or something.

"Look I've learned to trust all of your instincts …years ago." Reminded Leo honestly, while silently wondering what the hell was going on with is wife. "So if Piper thinks you should talk to the Elders…I agree with her. It can't hurt. He chose to not elaborate on the fact that he intended to do the same regarding his wife's odd behavior.

Billie listened carefully to the discussion that was happening around her and for some reason she could not understand. She knew that Piper was right. If was almost as if she could feel Piper's anxiety.

"Okay I'll talk to them, tomorrow." said Paige but right now I need to go home.

"Me too" confirmed Phoebe with a yawn.

Leo looked between Billie and his Piper wondering if he should leave the two witches alone.

"Go!" ordered Piper with a wave of her hand "Go... Well be fine. I'll show Billie the guest rooms."

Leo wanted to remind Piper to be nice, but insread told her " I be back in a few minutes to get you."

Piper nodded trying to block out what she suspected was going to be long night when she got back to the mannor.


	15. Making Muffins

**Hello Everybody …. THANKS for all the kind words and for continuing with the story **

**And a special thanks to all who put this story on their Favorite's (that really amazes me).**

* * *

**Now just a little about this chapter …. First of all it's long with a lot of fluff (hopefully not too much) it kind of took a direction of its own and does not have a huge impact on the story yet I just really liked it could not eliminate it or edit it any more.**

**I guess it like a bridge you don't really miss it until it's not there.**

**ENJOY**

**Becca **

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any of the CHARMED characters. I just love and miss them.

**Thank you, Constance Burge for developing a wonderful cast of characters and adventures.**

**Chapter 15**

**Making Muffins.**

Somewhat restless Leo tried to get comfortable he was grateful the room was dark. He moved his hand to small alarm clock and silently begged he would have at least another hour to sleep. The lighted LED numbers did not disappoint as 4:54 stared back at him in neon blue.

Normally Leo loved to get up early he loved to meet the day in the early hours when it was new and not hurried. But since he and Piper had just laid down at about 1:00 o'clock Leo felt justified to sleep until at least 6:30 A.M when Piper's alarm would go off for the first time.

He had already decided he was not going to go to magic school today because of the demon that was literally looming around the city.

Leo turned over to put his arm around his wife knowing the comfort of her in his arms would help him relax so that he could get some more sleep. He was startled to find the she was not there he listened momentarily for sounds from their bathroom but heard none.

More that a little concerned he immediately got up and went to Wyatt and Chris's room he found the door open, the boys fast a sleep and the small light on the dresser turned on, but no sign of Piper.

Leo decided to check the attic for his wife wondering if something had transpired with the demon since they went to bed. Before he could turn to walk up the attic stairs he heard a noise coming for the kitchen.

Quietly he walked down the steps to investigate. He walked into the kitchen and could not have been more surprised. The kitchen had been turned into a bakery with his wife as head baker.

Despite the fact he was dead tired and at a complete loss at what his wife was doing he could not help but smile. Piper's hair was piled and clipped on the top of her head with strands sticking out everyway she was still wearing the necklace Paige had made for her. There was flour on her dark blue tank top and pajama bottoms. She looked adorable.

"Piper, honey what are you doing?" asked Leo startling his wife as he unintentionally did many times.

Regaining her composure from Leo's unexpected appearance Piper took a deep breath and said "I'm making muffins."

"Obliviously" said Leo not hiding his sarcasm "Why exactly are you making muffins at 5:00 o'clock in the morning?"

"For the bake sale." said Piper offering no other comment.

"Of course… for the bake sale." replied Leo sardonically nodding his head now looking around the entire kitchen seeing what looked like several dozens muffins. He knew baking or cooking in general was a stress reliever for her....but this was just a bit over the top even for her. "Piper you need to get some sleep!." insisted Leo knowing instantly his observation would not be welcomed.

"Leo what I need to do is make muffins." answered Piper sharply rolling her eyes "I promised our sons that I would make muffins for the school bake sale. Would you rather I let them down, just because there is a demon out there?" asked Piper.

Leo was not sure if she was trying to pick a fight of if she was going to cry for the last two days it could be either.

"Do you have to make so many?" he asked confident that no other mother was making this many muffins for the bake sale and he was pretty dammed sure even if they were they were not making them at 5:00 O'clock in the morning.

"I don't care about other mothers!" confirmed Piper louder than she meant to. "I was trying to figure out how to save the world from yet another ultimate evil last night when other mothers were doing there baking; now wasn't I?

"What?" asked Leo with wide eyes surprised at her intuitiveness? He was most definitely going to talk to the Elders about the apparent change in Piper.

"That's what you were going to say right?" asked Piper with a glare as she spooned the last of the batter into the pan.

"I just think you might be obsessing or over compensating!" said Leo honestly as he rubbed if fingers through his hair. "Couldn't we have just bought some?"

Piper turned to look at him and the flash he seen in her brown eyes was a silent warning that she did not want to continue the conversation.

Piper opened the oven door and slid muffin pan onto the middle rack, and started to clean up. Normally she was very tidy and cleaned as she cooked but this morning the only thing she could focus on was completing her mission of 4 dozen blueberry and 4 dozen banana nut muffins.

Leo decided to make some coffee after all if there were dozens of freshly baked muffins in his kitchen maybe just maybe he would actually be able to have one. Leo poured the water into the coffee maker and watched the machine begin its process.

He wondered why he was making coffee he didn't even like coffee he drank it yes, but liked it no. He rarely drank it before he started working at the manor with the charmed ones, but the hot bitter liquid was an addiction of the Halliwell sisters. Piper and Phoebe and occasionally Pure offered it to him so often that drinking it became somewhat of a habit.

"Leo" called Piper.

"Yes, what do you need?" answered Leo as he turned around to see that Piper had cleared one side of the kitchen table.

"Sit down and have a muffin while it still warm." Said Piper with a sincere smile. "Thanks for making the coffee I really need some."

Leo stood still for a moment and watched his wife move about the kitchen returning things to the proper place. He knew she was worried about the demon but he suspected that there was something more, and it had nothing to do with muffins.

"I don't want to talk about it." Said Piper emphatically hoping her husband would not push her, at least not yet.

"I know." Replied Leo knowing she was referring to her confrontation with Billie. He wanted to help her but he knew she was going to have to deal with her new found realizations about Billie on her own before she be able to talk about it.

Piper walked to the table with a glass and a gallon of milk. "Come on." she said with a smile looking at Leo knowing she had no right to be upset with him and feeling guilty she had snapped his head off.

"What makes you think I want a glass of milk?" asked Leo smiling back at her as he sat down at the kitchen table and happily accepted the bakery.

Piper rolled her eyes ignored his question after all she knew him as well as he knew her. She poured herself a cup of coffee and sat down at the table with her husband.

"Why is the light on in the boy's room?" asked Leo knowing it was not on when he went to bed three short hours ago.

"Chris had nightmare." replied Piper looking as though she could fall asleep right there.

Leo wanted to ask more about the nightmares and he would but right now he really needed to convince Piper to lie down at least for a little while she had been a wake for nearly 24 hours.

The sound of the timer going off on the stove caused Piper stand up and walked to the stove and removed the last two pans of muffins form the oven and sat them on the counter to cool.

"Okay can you please quit now" begged Leo "If you tell me what else you need to do I'll do it."

"You need sleep too" said Piper ignoring his offer to help "I can go to sleep after the boys go to school"

"Piper I'm not going to work today, I'm staying here until we know what we are up against." answered Leo not wanting to admit he was very concerned about the energy disruption on the Leylines "Please just go lie down at least for a while I'll get the boys off to school."

"Okay just for a couple hours." said Piper quietly as she got up and headed to the sink with her empty cup. She was glad he was going to be home with her.

"They have to be up no later than 7:00 o'clock the bus will be here at 8:15." said Piper

Leo knew precisely how long it took the boys to wake up and get ready as well as what time the bus arrived but he let Piper give him instructions anyway.

Piper walked out of the kitchen with Leo close behind instead of heading up the stairs she walked to the couch and motioned for Leo to join her.

"I thought I could just sleep here until the boys go to school." Said Piper "Leo… I want to see them before they leave I have to." she added.

Leo sat down on the end of the couch. Piper immediately stretched out and laid her head on her husbands lap.

Leo quickly removed the claw like clip that held Piper's long brown hair letting her hair spill over her face. He moved the locks from her face and gently rubbed her head trying to help her relax.

"I'll call Michelle Miller and ask her to pick up the muffins." said Piper as she moved her head enjoying the attention that her husband was giving her. "She is over seeing the sale, anyway."

Leo recognized the name as their neighbor and one of Piper's least favorite people she was also the president of the Parent Teacher Organization.

"You must be more exhausted than I thought" said Leo with a chuckle as he continued to run his fingers through Piper's hair "If you are voluntary inviting Michelle to the manor."

"I'm not inviting her in." admitted Piper through closed eyes.

After just a short while Piper became very still and her breathing quite. Leo knew she had finely surrendered to sleep. After a little while he eased off the couch and placed a pillow under Piper's head and covered her with crocheted throw that Grams had made that was on the back of the couch.

Leo decided if he was going to stay awake on three hours sleep he had better revive himself with a shower.

The shower had done its job. Leo felt better and more alert but, he knew it was going to be a long day. He looked at his watch as he walked out of the closet past the unmade barely slept in bed and decided to make it. After fluffing the pillow that he knew his beautiful with would re-fluff the second she walked into the room. He picked up his wallet and cell phone turned off the light and headed to his son's room.

Leo walked into Wyatt and Chris's room and checked his watch again realizing he could let them sleep for just a little longer.

He turned off the lamp that Piper had turned on when his youngest son had had a nightmare. Leo wondered if the nightmare was brought on by all of the demon talk that had occupied everyone's thoughts since yesterday.

Sitting down in the comfortable chair that was pushed against the wall directly in front of the bunk beds Leo could not help but smile at his sleeping children.

He could not possibly count the times he had simply sat and watched them sleep he could do it for hours when they were babies and he could do it now.

Leo watched his youngest son turn over and slowly start to wake himself up."Christopher" called Leo softly not wanting to jar him awake.

"Dad why are you here?" asked Chris quickly while sitting up on the bed "Where is Mommy?"

Touched by Chris concern for his mother Leo stood up and walked to the bed and sat down by his son on the bottom bunk.

"Your Mother is fine Chris, she is downstairs." reassured Leo "She stayed awake really late so she fell asleep on the couch."

"She slept in my bed last night" offered Chris "after I had my bad dream."

"I know she did buddy." replied Leo not really wanting Chris to think about the nightmare before school, although he desperately wanted to know more about it.

"Wyatt wake up Dad's home" yelled Chris to his sleeping brother as he got out of his bed. "He's always a sleepy head."

Leo laughed at Chris description of his brother, and noticed that his oldest son almost instantly responded to his brother voice by raising his head and looking around.

Wyatt showed no strong desire to jump out of bed but he did wake up at his brother's call. Watching there bond as brothers get stronger was comforting to Leo as he knew that the bond would likely save their lives in the future.

"Dad are you home because of the demon?" Asked Wyatt rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

Leo considering his words carefully for various reasons including not wanting to scare Chris said "I stayed home to help your mother I may be home for a few days." Leo hoped the simple response would be enough.

"Your mom made muffins for your bake sale" Leo told his sons "You can have one for breakfast."

"Blueberry" questioned Wyatt lifting up his head again.

"Yes blueberry" replied Leo "Chris she made your favorite too."

"Come on lets get going" said Leo urging the boys to get up "You can have a muffin for breakfast and your Mom wants to talk to you before school."

* * *

Leo responded to the doorbell hoping the sound would not wake Piper whom had fallen back asleep after the boys left for school and opened the heavy wood and glass door of the Manor expecting it to be Michelle Miller their neighbor.

Michelle and her now ex-husband and twins had moved in across the street about four years ago.

Leo had befriended the young couple and encouraged a friendship between couple's children and Wyatt and Chris.

Piper adores Seth and Samantha, Michelle and Allen's 6 year old twins she never liked Michelle very much. Her dislike was only magnified by Michelle constant flirting with Leo.

Leo had no interest in Michelle or any other woman what so ever, Piper was the love of his life. Nevertheless, he would confess he got an ego boost from Piper's reaction anytime she seen him talking to Michelle.

Leo not actually trying to make his wife jealous usually avoided Michelle especially now that she was divorced because although he found her flirting amusing Piper did not.

Even with that in mind he decided to call her himself and asked if she would take the muffins that Piper had baked to the school for the fundraiser.

"Hi Michelle" said Leo "thanks for stopping by and doing this we really appreciate it."

"Oh Leo it's no trouble at all, I'm happy to help you" assured Michelle "Please feel free to ask me to assist you anytime."

"I wanted to talk to you anyway." said Michelle stepping closer to Leo flashing a beautiful smile. "I'm having an informal party this Saturday I would love it if you would stop by."

"Okay thanks, I'll let Piper know" said Leo as he handed her a tray of bakery hoping to get her out of the house before Piper woke up.

"Well… I know your wife is a very busy woman with her club and all. If you wanted to come by yourself that would be okay" Said Michelle.

Piper heard the voice of Michelle Miller and rolled her eyes as she sat up on the couch to look at her tramp neighbor who was hitting on her husband, the audacity of this woman! Does she not have any shame? No wonder her husband left her thought Piper.

Michelle was in her early thirties surmised Piper and quite beautiful she was almost as tall as Leo and had a great tanned body with her best features being her long muscular legs and big boobs. Her reddish blond hair touched her waist and she had beautiful light blue eyes; she was the quintessential California girl.

Piper trusted Leo unquestionably actually there was no one she trusted more. Yet she wondered if he was attracted to the young sexy divorcée.

"Just where is the little wife?" asked Michelle hoping the brunette was gone.

"She is sleeping." explained Leo "We had a family situation last night."

"Really…" asked Michelle with obvious curiosity in her voice "Is she still involved in all that homeland security stuff?"

Piper had had heard just about enough from her noisy tramp neighbor. She got up off the couch and walked toward the foyer.

"The little wife would love to tell you; but then she would have to kill you." Said Piper with a scathing look surprising both her husband and her neighbor.

Both of them looked at Piper in astonishment.

Leo looked nervously at Piper then back to Michelle "ha…ha she such a kidder." laughed Leo quickly picking up the last two trays of bakery "Maybe we should get these in your car?"

"Hello Piper" said Michelle obviously disappointed by Piper's arrival and not trying to hide it "Are you always this cranky when you wake up?"

"Excuse me?" growled Piper taking a quick predatory step toward her neighbor.

"Ah…, you have no idea" murmured Leo as he hurried Michelle out of the manor; he flashed Piper a smile as he closed the door.

"Are you freaking kidding me?" questioned Piper out loud to the empty manor.

Piper walked to the front of the manor pulled back the curtain and watched Leo as he placed the trays into Michelle's SUV. Just as he stepped away from her vehicle Michelle moved closer to Leo and flirtatiously licked her lips and laughed at something Leo had said as she lightly touched his face.

Leo started toward the manor but stopped and started talking to Michelle again. She put her hand on Leo's arm and playfully tugged him toward the front of her SUV.

Piper let the curtain fall into place and walked to the foyer and picked up her cell phone. She flipped open the phone and dialed Leo's number then effortlessly typed in a message and pressed send. Then with the most mischievous smile, Piper walked back to the window waited for a reaction.

Leo's phone rang he removed it from the small clip on his belt and was surprised when the caller Id said Piper. Leo opened the phone and the small window said you have a _text message_. He gave a strange glance to the house and pressed the button to retrieve the text which read.

_**If she touches U 1 **_

_**More time I will**_

_**Blow her UP**_

_**WIFE**_

Piper laughed out loud as she watched her husband snap his phone closed and step way out of Michelle's reach. He pointed toward his phone and told her he really had to deal with this call. "Thanks again for delivering the bakery." said Leo as he continued his stride toward the manor leaving Michelle standing in the street.

Leo opened the door to the manor and walked directly toward where Piper was standing he had seen her in the window when he was outside.

Leo crossed his arms over his chest and let out a heavy sigh and slowly nodded his head as if he was disappointed.

"Piper we have been through this before you can not blow up an innocent." said Leo in a condescending tone doing his best to act serious.

"Oh…Don't you dare…_Piper me._ She does not have an innocent bone in her body." replied the feisty witch a little more sarcastic then usual as if that was even possible, pointing her finger at Leo. "And you know it!"

"Piper…" said Leo wondering if she really was jealous.

"Leo" replied Piper "I had just about all of her I'm going to take."

"Ignore her Piper" said Leo as he pulled his wife into his arms and held her close.

"Do you think she's pretty?" asked Piper softly wondering if she really wanted the answer "she's young and has a great body."

Continuing to holding his wife in a tight embrace knowing her emotions were still out of kilter and she was sleep deprived and worried about the new demonic threat .

"She is okay I guess" replied Leo softly "but she is not my type."

"Oh yeah, what's your type" asked Piper looking up into Leo's striking green eyes.

"Petite neurotic brunettes" respond Leo with his trademark smile.

"Great answer" replied Piper as she stood on her tippy toes to kiss her husband reminding herself just how lucky she was that he was hers.

"It's the truth" said Leo softly as he picked up his wife and orbed them to their bedroom.

Leo sat Piper down on there bed and ordered her to lay back and try to relax.

"No… Leo I slept we have to start trying to figure out this demon." said Piper sitting up on the side of the bed "I can't relax besides I have to call Phoebe and Paige will be here soon. I need to finish cleaning up the kitchen and you need to see what Billie found out."

Ignoring his wife's rambling Leo picked up his alarm clock and changed the alarm setting so that it would go off in two hours. He kicked off his shoes without untying them something he rarely did and laid down on the bed.

Moving toward the center of the bed he used one arm to grab Piper around the waist and pull her down on the bed next to him he swung his leg over hers to insure she would not escape.

Holding her close Leo kissed her on the head and whispered in her ear "there are ways of making you relax!"

"Really…" said Piper smiling and allowing her self to snuggle closer to Leo she had to admit that lying in her husbands arms in their bed was more appealing than looking for a demon. " What about Paige?"

"She called and said she would be here about 12:30 she is going to talk to the elders about the little Henry. Remember? " answered Leo not relinquishing his hold on Piper "Come on Piper, I set the alarm for two hours lets just get a little more sleep."

She turned toward her husband and laid her head on his chest.

"I'm scared Leo!" Piper reluctantly admitted "We are out of practice what if we can't defeat it."

Leo sighed with some relief he knew now that Piper acknowledged how she felt she would be better able to vanquish the threat.

"We will handle it together just like we always do, right after we get some sleep" Replied Leo "I promise!"

Piper closed her eyes and allowed the sound of Leo's beating heart to relax her until she fell asleep.

* * *

Thanks For reading..... I hope you like it.... Next up .... What do the Elders know anyway???

I am well aware that only 1% of the people who read actually review…. So go against the grain and be different …REVIEW!!


End file.
